


Ready?

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Bars, Beers, Biting, Blood Loss, Blow Job, Cheating, Cuddling, Cuddling with Dean, Dean caught watching porn, Destiel is mentioned, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Feedback is always welcome, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, Friendship, Gay porn video, Hair Pulling, Impala, Jealous Dean, Jealous Reader, Kidnapping, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW text, Oral Sex, Pie, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn watching?, Praising kink, Ruby's Knife, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy pics, Smut, Stabbing, Tattoo, Teasing, demon, hurt reader, more smut, showering together, supernatural fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Dean are best friends. One day she walks in on him watching porn and they decide to make a bet?<br/>This is actually the flashback of how they slowly began to fall in love with each other and ended up where they are know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's 5.20 a.m. and I should be sleeping but, who needs sleep right?  
> Let me know if you like it and if you'd like to read a part 2. Maybe a smutty, smutty part 2? *nudge, nudge*
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language, and I'd love it if you let me know if I made any mistakes, so I can correct them.  
> Okay, now I'm seriously done *awkward smile*  
> Enjoy. *kisses*

You grabbed the key that was hidden under the 'welcome' mat and entered your best friend's "house"; you knew he wouldn't mind, cause you did it all the time, you would just show up at random hours without informing him, so he'd just showed you were he kept his spare key, telling you to let yourself in from that day on; and you did.

You went to the bunker's kitchen and left the grocery bag on the counter, you then picked up an apple and the pie you had bought, grabbing two forks from the drawer, and made your way towards your friend's room; Dean Winchester's room. You stopped at Sam's door and stuck your head in to say hi; knowing at that time of the night, he'd be reading a book, and threw him the apple, before resuming your walk down the hall to Dean's room.

You reached his door and turned the knob, stepping inside and saying, "Hey Dean, I got some..." You trailed off when you realized what Dean was doing: sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard, watching TV; what shocked you though, was what he was watching. "...wow. I-ehm...I'm sorry, I should've knocked, before I...what the hell are you doing?" You noticed he had his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow, which meant he wasn't touching himself, which meant he was watching the video just for fun.

He grinned widely at you and turned off the TV, "Well, I was having fun. What are you doing here?" You walked to his bed and smiled, setting the pie on the nightstand, "Thought you'd want some company but, it looks like you were entertaining yourself just fine! You seriously watch porn videos for fun?" You sat down in front of him, crossed your legs and waited for his answer. "Yeah? Why? What do you watch them for?" He asked, raising his eyebrow expectantly and grinning like a fool.

"I don't really... Shut up, Winchester!" He chuckled and pulled you to him, turning you around and placing you between his legs, so that his chest was pressed to your back and his arms were around you, enveloping you completely. "You wanna play a game?" He asked, his warm breath tickling your neck, making him smile as he knew how ticklish you were there, "Ugh, I hate you, Dean! What game?" You tried to get out of his hold, but he just tightened his arms around you, keeping you in place.

"How about: I put that video back on, we watch it together and the first one to touch themselves, loses." You tilted your head back and locked your (e/c) eyes on his, asking "And why would I wanna play such a game with you, Dean?" He chuckled and kissed your cheek, before closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard thinking, "Uhm...let's see. Because if you win; I'll let you drive Baby" You turned towards him again, trying to conceal the wide smile that threatened to show on your face.

"Wait, you mean YOUR Baby?!" He smiled and rested his chin on your shoulder, "Yeah, but...If I win; you're gonna do the cooking for two weeks and bake me pie!" You thought about it for a second; you could actually win this game, you weren't into porn videos, sure, you've seen a couple, but they didn't do much to you and you knew he was a big fan so... You turned your body to face him and held out your hand.

"Okay, let's do this!" He took your hand and pulled you to him until your faces were just a few inches apart, "That's not how you close a deal with a demon, (Y/n)..." You placed your hands on his chest and pushed yourself away from him, "Yeah well, good thing you're not a demon, huh?" He chuckled again and you felt butterflies twisting and flipping in your stomach; but you were friends and you had finally convinced yourself that nothing would ever happen between the two of you.

*****

Of course he flirted with you, a lot, he wouldn't have been Dean Winchester if he didn't; but it was always on the joking side. He would send you flirty winks, or flash you his seductive smirks and charming smiles; his touches would linger just a little bit more than necessary...not that you minded.

He'd cuddle up with you watching movies and eating snacks; his arms wrapped securely around your body while you sat between his parted legs; his hands would draw random patterns onto your arms or thighs, if you were wearing shorts: basically any exposed skin he could find; and his lips, those luscious, full and soft lips, would leave small pecks onto your forehead or cheeks and sometimes, if you got extra lucky, they'd gently brush your neck, making you shiver every time. 

You'd lost count of how many times Sam and Charlie had made fun of him, telling him to ask you out on an official date and to admit that you were more than just friends; but the point was that: you were just friends, sure, touchy, feely friends, but just friends nonetheless. That's why Dean would just brush them off, telling them they were jealous that they didn't have someone like you by their sides, kiss your cheek and go back to whatever he was doing with you. 

You remember the first time you met him. You were at a bar with some friends and they had asked you to buy the second round, but as you were walking back to your booth with the shots, you ran into a well-built chest and spilled all the contents on the poor guy's plaid shirt.

You had rushed to apologize and tried to clean him up as best as you could, without even daring to look him in the eye and find out just how much you had pissed him. You heard him chuckle, before his strong hand, gently grabbed your wrist and stopped you, "It's no big deal, sweetheart. Just leave it" a deep, husky voice said and you looked up, locking eyes with its owner.

You'd given him a weak, little smile to which he replied with one of his own, all pearly teeth and crinkly eyes. He was still holding your wrist and you smiled to him, this time though, it was a full on smile. "Look, just let me buy you a drink and make it up to you, okay?"

He stood there, staring down at you with an amused smirk on his lips, "That smile you just flashed me, was totally worth it" You felt your cheeks redden, so you quickly turned to the bartender and ordered more shots for your friends, bringing them to their booth and excusing yourself, letting them know you had met someone.

You made your way back to the charming man and sat next to him on the empty stool at the bar. "So, whatcha drinking?" He turned towards you, a weird expression on his face, almost as he wasn't expecting you to be back, "You really don't have to..." You cut him off with a wave of your hand, "I want to. So, again, whatcha drinking?" You ordered two beers and you both sat there, sipping on your drinks, none of you really talking.

You felt like he had a huge burden to bear, like he had something to say, but couldn't; you turned towards him and found him looking down, picking his bottle's label. You could feel that he needed to talk to someone, but it was almost like he had no one to talk to, or at least that was what it looked like to you. "What is it?" You kept looking at him and he turned to you, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's, what?" You leaned on the counter to get a better look at him, "It just seems like you need to talk...I don't mean to be nosy, you don't have to tell me what's bothering you; but we can talk. You can tell me whatever you want and I'll listen, or we can just sit here and you know, keep doing what we're doing" You finished your sentence placing your hand on top of his and he stared at where your warm skin connected with his.

"Why?" He locked eyes with you again, a curious expression painting his features, "Why do you care? I mean...you've just met me" You run your thumb on the back of his big, strong hand soothingly and scooted a little closer with your stool, "Cause you seem like a very nice guy, and I don't know, I just thought...look, you don't have to, okay? I'll just leave you alone. Have a nice night."

You stood up and grabbed your purse, ready to go back to your friends and never see the handsome, green-eyed stranger again, when you felt his hand wrap around your wrist, turning you towards him, "Stay" was the only word that left his lips, and the only word you needed to hear.

He didn't tell you the story of his life, just like you didn't tell him yours; you just sat there and talked about random topics, from your favorite type of music to economy and global warming. You were both laughing about how you destroyed your ex' car, when you noticed it was pretty late.

"Sorry, I gotta go" You looked at him apologetically, "What? Already? The night is still young, stay a little longer" He pouted his full, pink lips and gave you the cutest puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen, but you really had to go. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'd love to stay with you a little longer but, my friends are gone and I was supposed to go back with them, so now I have to take a cab...and I don't really like taking the cab too late at night"

You put on your jacket and grabbed your purse, smiling at him as he stared up at you; he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks a little flushed, "I can give you a lift...If you want to. I-ehm...yeah" You stood there in front of him, thinking. You didn't take strangers back home with you...but you felt like you'd known him your entire life. He made you feel safe and at ease, so you agreed.

You left the bar and made your way to his car, his beautiful, black, shiny car. "Wow! You weren't lying back there when you said your car was a thing of beauty!" You weren't really into cars but, that car; that car was stunning. He chuckled and stood next to you as you admired his Baby, "Can I touch her?" Your voice was almost a whisper, but he'd heard you.

He took your hand in his and placed it onto the hood of the car, all the while watching your face and the smile that formed on your lips when you touched her. He'd never met a girl as excited about his car as he was, and that only made him like you more. "She is gorgeous" You stated, your hand caressing the cold, sleek metal. If you hadn't been so caught up admiring the Impala, you would've probably heard him whisper, "Yeah, you are".

He opened the passenger door for you and you hopped on the car, the smell of leather, oil and whiskey filling your senses. "So, where we headed, milady?" He asked you after he climbed in the driver seat, you chuckled and gave him the direction to your apartment. You spent the ride chatting; him mostly answering your questions about his car, until you reached your place.

Once he pulled up in front of your apartment, you turned to him, "So, you're not like, uhm...a serial killer...or a psycopath, are you?" He burst out laughing, throwing his head back and patting the wheel as he tried to compose himself, "No, I'm not. Don't you think it's a little too late to be asking that anyway?" You looked at him as he laughed, a smile on your lips.

"Would you like to come in, for a coffee or you know, something? Since you paid for the drinks, even though I was the one who invited you; you can't say no" He looked at you, before nodding and exiting the car, turning to your side and opening the door for you. You took the hand that he offered you and climbed out, grabbing your purse and walking towards your door.

You inserted the key in the hole, feeling his warmth seeping through the t-shirt you were wearing, and suddenly he stopped you; his hand on the one that was opening the door, "You do realize the answers I just gave you, are exactly the ones a serial killer/psycopath would give you..." You smiled and nudged his leg with your foot, "I know, Dean. I'm not that naive...but I also know you wouldn't hurt me. I can't really explain it but I trust you".

He let go of your hand and you unlocked the door, making your way in, Dean right behind you. Turning on the lights, you took off your heels and a satisfied moan left your lips, making Dean chuckle, "Hey, you have no idea what it feels like to walk on those things!" You fake glared at him as he held up his hands in surrender, and you gestured for him to follow you to the kitchen.

You opened the fridge and stuck your head in, looking for something to drink or eat, "Well Dean, I have beer, but you're driving home so that's out of the question. That means you can choose between: soda, juice, milk, and water" You finished your sentence turning towards him with a cheeky grin on your face, and found him smiling at you.

"I'll take whatever, I'm not picky" You grabbed the juice, and poured some in two glasses, giving him one before going back to the fridge again, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving, would you like something to eat? How do you feel about pizza? Do you like it?" "Hell yeah, who doesn't love pizza?" You chuckled and heated two slices, before setting them on two respective plates.

You both walked to your living room, you set the plates on the table and he set the two glasses beside it; taking a seat on the couch next to you. You were half way through your slice when he set down his own plate, letting out a contented sigh, "Well, someone was hungry" You were both laughing, when he noticed an album of photos on the table.

He picked it up and you hurriedly took it away from him, "Ehm...no one gets to see that, sorry" He looked at you, pouting his lips, "Why not? And why was it on the table then?" You combed a hand through your tresses and licked your lips, "Because the friend that picked me up earlier, wanted to see the pics and we've kind of been friends for like...forever so, she earned the right to see it..."

He brushed a couple of strands out of your face and smiled, "You serious? Come on, (Y/n), I'm sitting on your couch at 2 a.m. and I just finished eating your pizza. I'm pretty sure that makes us best friends!" You shook your head smiling, and handed him the album, stopping just before he took it, "Fine, but you don't get to make fun of me" He nodded, eagerly opening it with a boyish grin on his face.

The first few pictures were of you as a baby; some with your mother, others with your father, holding you in their arms, as they both smiled at the camera. You loved the first few pics, but then, then it was time for the embarrassing ones. There was the pic where you were stuffing your mouth with cake; another one where you were tearing apart a doll with a murderous look on your face...

...and then, there was the one you hated the most; the one where you were in nothing else but your birthday's suit, holding a chocolate bar and following a small, white dog. You could see how hard he was trying to hold back his laughter; his lips were set in a thin line, his shoulders were shaking a little and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Just do it already, I can see you laughing anyway" He burst out laughing as soon as you finished your sentence; his head thrown back, hands clutching his sides, eyes crinkling and small, cute dimples showing at the corners of his lips. "I'm sorry! It's just...why were you chasing that poor thing?"

You couldn't stop yourself, so you started laughing too, your hands covering your face as you blushed a little, "I wanted to share my chocolate with it...my mom told me I followed that pet for 15 minutes, until my aunt left, taking it with her" He laughed even harder and you slapped his arm, trying to suppress your own laughter.

Once you both calmed down, he put his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer; your head resting on his own shoulder, nearly in the crook of his neck, "It's been a while since I laughed like that! You're awesome!" You looked up at him, admiring the smile that was etched on his features, "Yeah, I know" He chuckled lightly at your answer and went back to the album.

You scooted a little closer, snuggling to his side as subtly as you could, half expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. 'Maybe he didn't notice...or maybe he doesn't mind' you thought and felt your stomach flipping from excitement. You kept looking through your photos, stopping to laugh at the funny ones or for you to explain who were the people portrayed with you.

You reached the last pictures, the ones with your ex boyfriend, "Who's this?" His voice was low and husky, almost a whisper, "Well...He was a mistake" You looked at the last photo; the two of you were in your kitchen, behind the island; his chest was pressed to your back and his arms were around your waist, as his lips brushed your cheek and you smiled.

"You seem happy" You nodded, you fingers tracing the picture, "I was..." And just then, you realized why you had never taken those pictures away. The fact that you weren't together anymore; that he didn't love you like he did before...that, didn't erase how happy you had been; that didn't make those memories any less important for you.

Dean was sitting silently next to you, giving you some time, letting you decide whether you wanted to talk about it or just change the subject. "Ehm, he...well, he decided to surprise me for our anniversary..." You looked up at him and found him giving you a weird look, which changed into one of realization once you finished your sentence, "...sleeping with his secretary"

He tightened his arm around you and you smiled; wondering how could a man you'd met just a few hours before, a man you knew nothing about, provide you so much comfort. "His loss" You giggled and shook your head, "Not really. You should see his secretary! Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect body...yeah I mean, I can't really blame him"

He grabbed your chin and lifted it until you were looking him straight in the eye, "Hey, there ain't no other girl as beautiful as you are, who would ever share her chocolate bar with a dog, sweetheart" You started laughing, blushing and burying your head in his shirt; you felt his chest reverberating with his own laugh.

"There's that gorgeous laugh of yours! Hey, I meant it though, you're amazing and it was totally his loss" You grinned and leaned up to peck his cheek, a smile etched on his face as well. "Uhm...you wanna watch a movie or something?" He glanced at his watch, noticing it was almost 3.30 a.m. and shook his head.

"I'd love to, but it's kinda late and my brother will be wondering what the hell happened to me" You nodded and lifted yourself from him, "So, I'll see you around I guess" He smiled, his eyes focusing on his hands as they were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Or, you could...I mean I totally get if you don't want to, but you could give me your number and I'll call you" You chuckled a little and his eyes darted up to yours, before they settled on your hand, where you had a small piece of paper with your number written on it, "You knew I was gonna ask, huh?".

You nodded your head, "I was hoping you would" You winked and he took the scrap of paper, putting it in his pocket. "That's it then, I'll call or text...or both" You smiled and the two of you got up, heading for the door. You said your goodbyes and you watched him, as he climbed onto his sleek, shiny car and left. You got back inside, closing the door behind you and leaning against it, thinking about the weird night you had had.

You took a long, relaxing shower and got ready for bed, changing into your favorite pajamas, and snuggled under your cozy covers. You were setting your alarm at the same hour, when you received a text, 'Thought I'd send you my number. Night, babe, sweet dreams!                  
-Dean'

You couldn't hold back the grin that spread across your face when you read the text; you sent him your own goodnight text and turned off the lights, falling immediately into a dreamless, deep sleep.

You fell into an easy friendship, spent a lot of time texting, him asking you how your day went, and you asking him how he and his little brother were doing. He'd drop by whenever he could; take you out, sometimes you went to eat something or to the movies; others, you'd just sit somewhere and talk.

He didn't tell you about his job, and you didn't ask; you knew that he must've had some good reasons if he didn't wanna talk about it and you respected that. He was scared of losing you, so he never told you anything that could ever, even remotely, put you in danger; he was convinced that knowing him was enough...and he was right.

It was after a stressful day at work. You made sure the alarm was on and closed the door to your café, heading for your car. You were lost in your fantasies about how you were going to spend your whole weekend sleeping, when someone tapped on your shoulder. "You?" Was the only word that escaped your lips when you turned around, before something hit your head and you blacked out.

You came by two hours later, your head throbbing and your eyes watering from the pain. You tried to move, thinking about finding some painkillers; when you realized that you were tied to a chair, in your kitchen. You took in a deep breath and steadied yourself, you knew that panicking wouldn't help your situation.

You closed your eyes and focused, trying to collect yourself and remember what had happened. You remembered grabbing your keys from your purse and someone tapping your shoulder; you'd turned and there she was, you're ex-boyfriend's secretary. She was the one who'd hit you.

Something wasn't right, but you didn't know what. Why would she want to kidnap you? And if she did want to, why would she bring you to your apartment? Was she worried you'd try to get back with, who you assumed was now, her boyfriend? Was she planning on hurting you? Was she going to kill you?

You took in a shuddering breath, feeling your heart beat increase; that was bad, you had to call for help before it was too late. You knew you had your phone in your back pocket when you left your work, but you couldn't feel it, so you imagined she had taken it off of you.

You looked around, your mind focused on finding the small electronic device, and sure enough, your phone was on the island. You tried to get out of the ropes holding your wrists, but you couldn't find any weakness in the bindings, so after a while, you gave up and decided to move with the whole chair instead.

You began to slowly slide the chair across the floor, trying to make as little noise as you possibly could. You mentally high fived yourself when you thought about the fact that you didn't have any password to unlock your phone, which was going to make everything a lot easier for you; you felt a boost of confidence going through your body and bit your bottom lip to suppress the laugh you felt rising in your chest.

"Well, look who's finally decided to join the party" You turned your head around and found her standing in the doorway, a chill running down your spine when you noticed the maniacal smirk plastered on her face. She made her way to you until she was standing right in front of you; her hand reaching for your phone.

"I'm sorry, is this what you were trying to reach?" You fought against the urge to spit on her face, "What? No! I just felt like cooking you some dinner..." She leaned down until she was just a few inches apart from you, her face contorting in pure disgust, "Well, aren't we a smartass, huh?" You didn't answer her; only giving her an innocent, tight smile, your lips just slightly turning up.

She pulled back and stared you up and down again, before she spoke, "I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no. I'm not gonna hurt you, as long as I get what I want" You shot her your best bitchface, which just seemed to add to her amusement, "And what is it exactly that you want?" You kept your voice neutral, struggling to keep your hate and fear out of it.

She took your phone and started pacing around the kitchen, her heels clicking on the floor. You heard the beeps as she dialed someone's number and then put the phone on speaker, so that you could hear everything. "Hey, (Y/n), what's up?" You froze when you recognized Dean's voice; your mind reeling as you tried to figure out what she wanted from him, but more importantly how she even knew him.

You opened your mouth to talk to him, but she gave you a look that made it pretty clear about how she didn't want you to interfere. "(Y/n) can't come to the phone right now, Dean" You could tell Dean's demeanor was completely changed when he spoke up again, "Who the hell are you?" She chuckled at the question and resumed her pacing.

"Right now, I'm nobody; but if you don't do exactly what I want...I'll become (Y/n)'s most painful, and probably last, nightmare" She finished talking, placing her hand on your shoulder and you shivered. She tightened her grip on you and you took in a deep breath, bracing yourself for what could happened if things didn't go as she had planned them.

You looked around; searching for something you could use to get free, but she had made sure there were no sharp objects near you. "Listen to me you son of a bitch. You hurt her and, I swear to God, I'll..." She let go of your shoulder and turned her focus to Dean on the phone, "You'll what, huh? Kill me? We both know you're in no condition to be threatening me, Winchester!"

She stopped talking for a few seconds, probably expecting him to make some sort of remark, and when he didn't; she spoke up again, her voice more confident than ever, "Now, how about you listen to me instead. I want you to come to (Y/n)'s apartment...alone. If you even think about bringing along your little brother, or that angel friend of yours; I can promise you, you'll regret it"

"Don't listen to her, Dean, I'm fine! Call the cops, they'll know how to handle this psycho" You couldn't see what she was doing since she was behind you, but you sure as hell felt the pain caused by the knife she plunged in your right thigh.

You could hear Dean's worried voice, asking you what was happening, and begging you to talk to him, as a pained scream left your lips and tears started to stream down your cheeks; your throat aching and your heart beating like crazy.

"Did you hear that, Dean? That was me stabbing her!" You bit the insides of your cheeks and tried to steady your erratic breathing. She barked out a maniacal laugh and walked around until she was standing in front of you, her eyes slowly taking in your bloodied state. "C'mon, (Y/n), let Dean know how much I'm hurting you"

You gathered the little strength you had left and answered her, "Fuck you, bitch!" She shook her head and gave you a disappointed look, before twisting the knife in your flesh; another scream tearing itself from your throat, "See, it would be so much easier for you, if you just listened to me" She waited, expecting you to apologize, and when you didn't, she thrust the knife deeper, until the blade was stuck in the chair.

You let out pained moans and groans, your heart thumping in your ears. "Look, I'm coming okay? Just stop...that, leave her alone!" Tears were running freely down your cheeks when Dean spoke and the only thing you could focus on, was him; you had to get free before it was too late for the both of you.

You had watched a movie where a guy broke his thumbs to be able to get out of the ropes, but you weren't sure you could endure any more pain, so you settled for finding some other way. You started to move your hands, trying to loosen the knots, since you were still breathing heavily; you figured she wouldn't notice, and she didn't.

She disconnected the call and stood with her back against the wall, blabbing about how she had dreamt about that moment for ages, not that you were really listening to her. As you were twisting your hands for what felt like the one-hundredth time, you felt something cutting your finger.

You stopped immediately, to then realize it was your ring; it was a gift your best friend had given you when you were still in high school, and even though it almost cut you several times, you still wore it. You wiggled until you placed the ropes holding your hands against the sharp edge of the ring, and started to work on them.

You knew it would take you some time to get free, but at least you would get free; you silently thanked your best friend and went on with your task. You recognized the Impala's rumble and your heart almost stopped, knowing that she'd heard it, too, "Looks like your boyfriend is finally here" She turned to you, but you didn't answer her.

A few seconds later Dean burst in through your front door, holding a weird-looking knife in one hand and what appeared to be a flask in the other. 'Seriously, Dean? You planned on rescuing me with whiskey!' You smiled at your own thought and locked eyes with his worried ones, "Hey, sweetheart! I'll get you out of here, okay? I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you won't be able to keep, Dean" She lifted herself from the wall, and walked towards you, that maniacal smile still plastered on her face. "I'm gonna make you pay for this, you know..." She shook her head, an amused expression replacing her awful grin, and then her eyes were pitch black.

You closed and opened your eyes a couple of times to make sure your mind wasn't playing games on you, but her eyes stayed black. The thing that shocked you the most, was Dean acting as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world; he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

You brushed it off, and decided to ask him later if you had the chance, focusing on working faster on the ropes; now that she was distracted by Dean, you could actually make it without her noticing. You saw Dean run towards her as you felt the pressure lessen on your wrists, and hoped he could out power her long enough for you to free yourself.

You were too tired to understand what was happening. One second she was on top of him, throwing punches with a strength you were sure was not humanly possible; the other Dean was on top, spilling, what you realized couldn't be whiskey, on her and making her flinch as her skin sizzled.

You managed to cut one of the ropes and the rest fell, freeing your wrists; now you had to take the knife out, without causing more damage than it had already been done. As you struggled to keep quiet, she connected her knee with Dean's abdomen and knocked the knife out of his hand, sending it next to your fridge.

You touched your leg and felt another wave of pain travel along your whole body, making you doubt you could actually take the blade out. You looked up to were Dean was, and found him pressed against the wall, fighting against what looked like an invisible force.

"You know, Dean...I totally get why you like her so much; gotta admit she's a tough, little thing" You knew she was going to turn her focus on you, so you put your hands back behind the chair, pretending to still have them in the ropes. She glanced at you and smiled, "Too bad you didn't warn her about what's really out there. I'm not saying she would've avoided this, but she would've at least been more, uhm, let's say...prepared"

She walked up to you, and you could see Dean growing more frustrated and worried with every step she took, "Hey, you got me, okay? Let her go! She has nothing to do with this" She ignored him and stopped in front of you; her hand going straight for the knife in your thigh.

"I bet you're starting to wonder what kind of creature I am" She pulled out the knife and you winced, too tired to do more than acknowledge the pain anymore. "Since you 'helped' me capture Dean; I'm gonna tell you. I'm a demon. The first and last one you'll ever have the pleasure to meet"

She combed her fingers through your hair and you pulled back, "We could've had so much fun together, too bad we met under the wrong circumstances" You closed your eyes, expecting her to just kill you now that she had what she wanted, "Don't you dare lay another filthy finger on her! Do you hear me? Stay away from her"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a deep breath, "Give me a sec, I'll be back in a heartbeat" You looked over her shoulder, to where Dean was still pinned to the wall. She tilted her head back and moved her arm up, Dean's body following her motions; you saw her closing her fist and the next thing you knew, Dean was choking.

You had lost a lot of blood, and you weren't sure you'd make it; but you were more than sure you'd try to save at least Dean. You lifted yourself on your good leg, took the knife she had left on the island and thrust it in her back, right between her shoulder blades. She released her hold on Dean and he fell to the floor; her anger now completely directed on you.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Her eyes went back to black and she closed her fist, this time in your direction and you felt an invisible hold on your throat, making it impossible for you to breathe. Your hands flew up to your throat, trying to lessen the pressure but you couldn't; your head was already dizzy from the blood loss and you had no strength left to fight her.

You felt your eyes close and your body going limp; but just when you thought she was going to take your life, you heard her scream. You opened your eyes and saw Dean standing behind her, his knife plunged in her ribcage and an orangish light flashing through her body, before she fell to the floor lifeless.

You took in a shuddering breath and as you felt your body about to collapse, Dean put his arms around you and slowly helped you down, "Cas, I need your help, man! It's (Y/n), she's lost a lot of blood...please"

He had told you something about his friend Cas, but you couldn't quite understand how he was supposed to help you, not to mention that Dean wasn't even talking on the phone. He removed his belt and tied it, as tight as possible, around your upper thigh to try and stop the bleeding.

"(Y/n)? Sweetheart, can you hear me? Stay with me, okay?" He smiled when you nodded, relived to know you were still conscious, "You came" The words came out of your mouth as a whisper, but he heard you anyway. "Of course I came. It's gonna be okay, you-you're gonna be okay"

He brushed some hair off your face, his hand warm against your skin. "Thank you" You smiled and snuggled closer, craving the warmth radiating from his body, "What are you thanking me for? You should be mad at me, it's my fault you're in this situation. It's all my fault and, I-I'm sorry, babe"

You breathed in his scent, relaxing against his toned chest and felt your eyes slowly closing, "I...for a second I thought, I thought she was going to be the last person I'd ever see, but you-you came, Dean. Thanks" He shook you slightly, making sure not to hurt your injured leg.

"Don't say that! You're not dying, you got me? I can't-don't leave me, (Y/n)" You barely nodded, moving as closer as you could to him, "(Y/n)? Keep talking to me, you've lost a lot of blood and...and God damn it, Cas! Where the hell are you?"

"I just want to sleep..." Your eyelids were heavy and you couldn't keep them open, "I know, but you have to stay awake. I'll let you sleep all you want when this is over, but you gotta stay with me right now" You let exhaustion take over and closed your eyes, murmuring, "Just for a few minutes"

As consciousness was leaving you, you could still hear Dean pleading you to stay awake; the last thing you heard, was him saying, "Don't you dare die on me, not you (Y/n)...please" And then everything was black, the little strength you had left, now completely gone.

You felt a bright light tickling your eyelids and that was what woke you up. You opened your eyes and found yourself in your bed, a small ray of sun coming through your dark blue curtains; you relaxed back against your soft pillows before the events from the previous night started to come back to your memory.

You didn't feel any pain and immediately lifted the covers to check your thigh, expecting a freshly bandaged wound, but there was nothing, not even a scratch. 'It wasn't a dream, cause I mean, it was pretty vivid, not to mention painful. Uhm...maybe I'm in heaven. Kinda sucks though, I was expecting so much more than my room' You touched your leg, as random thoughts swirled in your mind.

When you were sure that your leg was fine, you got up and went to the full length mirror attached to the wall next your bathroom door and stared at your reflection. You were wearing your pajamas shorts and a tank top, which meant someone had changed you, 'God, hope I'm wearing matching underwear'

You checked to find your gray sports' bra and matching panties, 'Well, at least they're matching...Did Dean change my clothes? It must have been Dean. OMG!!! This is soooo embarrassing, I'm gonna die. How am I supposed to look him in the eye now? Where's Dean anyway?'

As soon as you finished the sentence in your mind, the door to your room opened, and Dean walked in with a glass of water and some pills, "You're awake" You grinned and ran to him, jumping and wrapping yourself around him. He let go of the glass of water he has gotten you, letting it fall and shatter to the ground but you couldn't care less; not when his strong arms were keeping you from falling.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" You lifted your head from his shoulder and smiled, staring into his amazing, green eyes, "I'm fine. You on the other hand, look tired" His eyes darted over your shoulder for barely a second, but you noticed anyway.

You turned around and your eyes landed on a chair next to your bed, a chair you had failed to see when you had got up a few moments before. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" You looked back at him, frowning, but he just smiled, not even trying to find an excuse, "I'm good"

You loosened your arms around him and he reluctantly set you down, "I thought you'd want some water, but...whatever. I guess you want me to give you some answers, huh?" You could tell he was nervous and more than exhausted, you didn't want to add more stress on him; so you decided to let him chill a little.

"I do want answers, but you know what I really, reeeeally want right now?" He kept staring, waiting for you to continue. You took his big hand in yours and led him towards your kitchen, "I want a huuuuge, fat and greasy burger" He followed you and chuckled when you started to take out the ingredients to make burgers. 

"(Y/n), you can't eat burgers for breakfast!" You turned to him with an offended expression on your face, "Says who?" He walked up to you and took the cheese away from you, "Me..." You took some tomatoes and started to cut them, "I'm a grown ass woman, Winchester, I can eat burgers for breakfast if I want to"

He turned you to face him and you fought to suppress a laugh at his serious expression, "C'mon Dean, you'd eat them for breakfast almost everyday if Sam let you, why can't I have them just this one time?" He smiled at your whine and you knew you had him, "Fine, this is the first and last time"

You nodded and sat on the island, since he was going to do the cooking like always. You looked around, the kitchen was spotless; it was perfectly clean, as if nothing had ever happened the night before, the damaged chair was gone and you wondered what Dean had done with it and the body.

While you were waiting for him to finish the cooking, you got up and checked if there was anything you could drink with your meal, once you noticed there was some soda, you went back to your place and ate an apple to make your starved stomach happy.

He took the cooked food to your living room and you followed him with two glasses and the soda. You took a huge bite from your burger as soon as you sat down, "Oh good Lord! This is heaven" You took your time chewing, to really enjoy every bit of your meal; while Dean sat in front if you, watching you with an amused expression on his features.

"Why aren't you eating?" He shook his head, mumbling a quick 'Nothing' and dove into his own food. You slumped against your couch once you finished eating, "Aaah, I'm so full!" He chuckled and stood up to take the dishes away, talking to you while going to the kitchen "You shouldn't have eaten my fries too"

"I regret nothing!" He came back and sat next to you, his arm going around your shoulders out of habit, and pulled you closer. "We can talk now. I know you changed the subject earlier cause I was uncomfortable, but I'm ready to tell you everything, if you're ready to listen." You leaned up and kissed his cheek, a small blush spreading on your cheeks as well as on his; and then you settled back, ready to find out everything about him.

"You can't expect me to just believe that, if I say his name out loud, he'll show up here..." Dean kept repeating calmly that Castiel would appear whenever you called him, but you didn't believe him, "Try it" You looked at him for a few seconds and then said the, supposedly, magic word.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you while you're conscious, (Y/n)" You squeaked and almost jumped onto Dean's lap when you heard a deep voice come from behind you. "It wasn't my intention to scare you, you called me, I thought you'd be waiting for me"

You composed yourself after staring at him wide-eyed for way too long, "Woah, nice job God!" He kept studying you with a confused, little smile "My father is absent at the moment" You looked back at Dean and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. So Cas, why should I believe that you're an angel? Goku can teleport too, and he ain't no angel" He took a few steps back and you wondered if he was going to leave, but then a blueish, fluorescent light started to glow all around him and his eyes turned the bluest blue you'd ever seen.

You stared mesmerized at the enormous shadow behind his back; big, fluffy-looking wings that painted all your living room's wall. As fast as they had appeared, they were gone. You felt Dean's fingers under your chin, lifting it up and closing your open mouth.

You blinked a few times and smiled, "Okay, uhm...okay, you win. Thanks for, you know, saving my life and all that" He nodded and walked up to you, placing his hand on your shoulder, "Dean cares for you, deeply. I know he'll keep you safe, but if you ever need anything, call me"

"Aw, thank you, Cassie! You just earned yourself the right to a 'Happy Birthday' card" He barely smiled before disappearing into thin air. You sat down and turned back to Dean, finding him already looking at you from his seat on the couch, "Dude, why didn't you tell me he was so freaking handsome?! I would've at least changed!"

He stared you up and down, his eyes slowly wandering down your body and you felt your face starting to heat up. You wetted your lips and swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat; he realized he was staring and redirected his gaze to your face. "Handsome, huh?"

You nodded, not really trusting your voice yet and only spoke up once you were sure you could actually form a sentence, "Yeah, I mean...have you not noticed his bright, big, blue eyes?" He frowned and leaned down until his face was just a few inches apart from yours, "I've got bright, big, green eyes, how come you don't dress up for me? Am I not handsome enough for you?"

You lightly brushed your lips against his ear and whispered, "Awww, are you jealous?" He felt a shiver run down his spine when you released a shaky breath against his neck, "What if I was?" You shook your head a little and smiled, "Don't worry Dean, I'm more into guys with shaggy, long, brown hair and hazel eyes"

You had never met Sam but you described how he looked in the picture Dean had shown you. You felt his hand gently touch your waist as you trailed your hands up his arms, to his broad shoulders. You loved his muscles, strong and chiseled. When you finished your sentence his hold on you tightened and you bit the insides of your cheeks to keep from moaning his name.

He leaned back a little, just enough to lock his eyes on yours and lifted his brow, silently challenging you to repeat what you had just told him. The sexual tension was making it hard for you to breathe and you could tell he was struggling to control himself too.

You were definitely going to need some alone time, as soon as possible. He kept eye contact as much as he could but then his eyes flicked down to your lips and his tongue darted out to wet his own; you swore he was going to finish what the demon had started the night before, and kill you with a heart attack.

When his eyes stared into your own again, they weren't as green as usual. His pupils were blown wide and you felt yourself getting too wet for your liking. You took in a deep breath and hugged him tightly before you did something that could ruin your friendship with him.

You chuckled, trying to alleviate the tension in the room, "Just kidding. You know you're my wingman, I only date guys you suggest me" You felt him take in a deep breath and release a laugh of his own, his arms closing around you and hugging you back, "That's my girl!"

You could tell the moment was over, you were back to besties and even though you loved being his friend; you couldn't help but feeling a little sad for wanting him, so badly, in a completely different way and not being able to do anything about it.

He went back to telling you about every Supernatural being he'd faced and you listened mesmerized by him. "Hey, have you hunted down the Cullen family as well?" You chuckled and he gave you a confused look, before he remembered that movie that had almost every teenager going crazy about vampires.

"Ehm...no. But I almost became a vamp once" You gave him your 'Well, what the hell are you waiting for, I'm listening' look and he told you about that too, his cheeks becoming red when he reached the whole 'Staring at Lisa while she slept' part and you couldn't help but giggle, mostly to conceal your jealousy.

Once he finished explaining what he and his brother did, he went to explain in more details what had happened the night before. You listened as he talked about how that thing was possessing that girl; about how holy water could repel demons; devil traps and salt; and then he told you about Ruby's knife.

"So, I could be possessed, too?" He shook his head and smiled, grabbing your wrist and turning around the leather bracelet he'd given you for your birthday, revealing a small drawing onto it, "You see that? That's an anti-possession symbol. No demon can get into you as long as you have that on yourself"

You nodded lightly, tracing it absentmindedly; you turned around and checked him out, but he had nothing onto him apart his clothes, "Where's yours?" He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and you felt your panties dampening all over again.

You held your breath as he pulled down his black t-shirt and showed you the same pattern inked onto his skin. You forgot about everything else that wasn't his tattoo, your body leaning towards him, without you even noticing. Your fingers lightly traced his perfect skin.

Just like you were only focused onto that small part of him; he couldn't bring himself to focus onto anything but your body. Your scent was filling his senses; your light touches setting his skin on fire and your warm breaths sending shivers down his spine.

He was sure you didn't even realize how close to him you were, nor the compromising position you were in; your chest was almost completely pressed to his, and your leg was draped onto his thigh; your body practically straddling his leg.

Your other hand was onto his shoulder, helping you steady yourself against him. He felt his heartbeat increase with every feather-like stroke of your fingertips on his collarbone, and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, to stop all the shaky breaths and breathy moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth.

He felt his hands itching to touch you, to pull you closer and make you straddle him properly; his lips burning to be on yours; his mind set on hearing you whisper his name in pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, which caught in his throat as he felt you shifting onto his leg; he was ready to bet on you, feeling how badly he wanted you, if you shifted just a little bit higher towards his waist.

He threw his head back and released a shaky breath, making you snap out of your trance; you looked up at him and found him leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. You immediately realized how close you were and cursed yourself for, practically using his body as a couch, and making things uncomfortable for him.

You didn't remove yourself from on top of him immediately, cause you knew that would just make things more akward between the two of you, so you just pretended like everything was cool and normal. You felt yourself getting wet again and hoped your juices wouldn't seep through the thin clothes you were wearing.

You sat back a little, and his green eyes, snapped open to lock on your (e/c) ones. You pointed at the tattoo and smiled, "That's awesome" He cleared his throat and smiled back, "Yeah, well...I'm glad you like it, cause I think you should get one too"

As he finished his sentence, you heard your phone ringing and jumped up from on top of him, silently thanking whoever was calling you and giving you a way out of your compromising situation. "Just give me a sec, be right back" He nodded and you sprinted to your room, closing the door behind you and leaning against it, to compose yourself.

You drew in a shuddering breath and hurriedly removed your shorts and panties, glad to find out that only your underwear needed to be replaced and ran to your bathroom to clean up. You grabbed a random pair of panties and put them on, followed by your shorts and then checked your phone.

While you were in your room, Dean thought he could at least lessen the pressure onto his hard on; his hands clumsily undid his button and zipper. He let out a relived chuckle and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He couldn't jerk himself in your living room, could he?

He was so turned on, he was sure he'd need just a few seconds but still, what if you walked back in? He imagined you seductively walking up to him, your gorgeous hips swaying with every step you took, a small smile tugging at your lips as you straddle him.

He could almost feel your small, delicate hand wrapping itself around him to, lazily, stroke him up and down. Your lips moving against his; your voice coming out in sexy, needy whimpers and moans as his hands wandered all over your body; touching every inch of your soft skin.

'God damn it, Dean, get it together!' He thought, hoping that maybe it would make him think of something else; he had to think of something else. He focused and directed his thoughts on the last hunt he'd been to; particularly on the outcome of the witch's awful spells.

He slowly calmed himself down, making it possible for him to, at least, wait until he was home to take care of his 'little' problem. He heard you fumbling around in the kitchen and hurriedly buttoned and zipped everything up, just as you asked him if he wanted something to drink, to which he answered that a beer would be fine; even though he needed something much more stronger than that. 

"So, where should I get my tattoo?" He couldn't look you in the eye, not after the dirty thoughts he'd been having about you, so he just settled for turning on the TV and talking to you, while keeping his gaze fixed on whatever it was that came on the screen.

"...sexy, right? Would drive all the boys crazy!" He'd been distracted by some guy talking about pie, but when your words registered in his mind; he turned towards you so fast, he thought he might had actually separated his head from his neck.

"What?" The question came out way harsher than he'd meant it, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous every time you spoke of a guy that wasn't him. "I said: hip bone would be sexy...drive all the boys crazy?" You looked at him with gleaming eye, waiting for his opinion

"Make sure they're not possessed, before you take your clothes off" Your face fell at his answer, "What's wrong with you? You know I'm not that kind of girl!" He mentally face-palmed himself and put his arm arm around your shoulder, to pull you closer, "Sorry, I-I just want you to be safe..."

"Yeah, right!" You shook your head, your eyes focused on the TV. "I know you're not that kind of girl, (Y/n). Don't get mad at me, please?" He nuzzled your neck and you bit your bottom lip to avoid smiling, "Come on! Smile for me!" You shook your head 'no' and he started to, lightly, caress your ribcage with his fingertips.

"I know you want to..." You pressed your lips together when he locked eyes with you; his lips turning in a mischievous smirk. His fingers began to tickle you and you lost it. You tried to get him off of you, but he was way stronger than you were; you were out of breath and tears were about to start streaming down your flushed cheeks.

"Okay, okay...you're forgiven..." You drew in a deep breath, "...just stop, please!" He kissed your cheek as you tried to even your breathing and let you go, his eyes drinking in the sight of you. Once your heart rate was back to normal, you smoothed out your clothes and stared up at him.

He smiled and checked the time, "Wanna watch a movie?" You nodded and searched for something you could watch on TV, settling for 'Letters to Juliet'. You'd already watched it and knew it was a chick flick, which was exactly why you had chosen it: just to get back at Dean.

He leaned against your armrest and brought one leg up, then made you sit between his parted thighs, allowing you to lean against his chest, and basically use him as your own personal couch; that was the first time he'd done it and it slowly became your favorite position; for the both of you.

When the movie started and you settled against him, he took in a deep breath and spoke, "(Y/n)?" You hummed to let him know you were listening and he went on, "Don't you ever, ever, pull a stunt like the one from last night again, do you hear me?"

You nodded, smiling at the concern in his voice, "Good, cause next time, I'm not rescuing you" You slapped his thigh with an offended 'Hey!' and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you, his face nuzzling your neck.

Not even half way through the movie and you could hear his light snores. You tried to wiggle out of his hold to let him get more comfortable, and maybe allow him to bring his other leg on the couch, since it was too small to fit you both, but he tightened his arms around you and actually pulled you closer.

After a few more tries, you gave up and decided to snuggle closer and enjoy the situation while you could, ending up falling asleep too. You woke up several hours later, and noticed it was pretty dark outside. You ate something and then it was time for him to leave.

He noticed the sad look in your eyes and realized that you still weren't ready to be alone, not after what had happened the night before and flashed you a quick smile, "You know, you can come to the bunker with me. We have plenty of spare rooms, you can sleep in one of them"

He had told you that no creature could get inside the Men of Letters' batcave, but you didn't want him to feel responsible for you, so you slightly shook your head. "C'mon, (Y/n), you don't work tomorrow...besides it's about time you met Sammy" He sent you a teasing wink and you agreed, grabbing the little stuff you might need and left with him.

Two days later you were walking inside a tattoo shop with Dean following right behind you, "(Y/n), tell me where you wanna get it" You smiled at his whispered whine, but still you didn't tell him. You informed the tattooist where you wanted it, and told her you wanted to keep it a secret from Dean; she nodded and flashed you a knowing smile.

You sat on the chair and Dean asked her if he could stay with you, to which she agreed and gave him a stool to place next to you. She took some kind of curtain, placed it right under your chest, and used it to hide the rest of your body, making it impossible for Dean to see what, and where, she was drawing.

She noticed Dean giving her a weird look and smiled, "I...it helps me focus better on my job" She glanced at you and you gave her a thumbs up, before Dean's eyes settled back on your face. As soon as the needle touched your skin, they both started to talk, picking up random topics just to keep your mind off of the pain. 

You were holding Dean's fingers when she started to go over the pattern, to make sure every part was evenly colored and you squeezed his digits, a strangled moan escaping your parted lips. His eyes were fixed on your (e/c) ones, before you shut them and started making all kind of noises. 

"Woah, I've had plenty of customers, but none of them ever made it sound so pleasurable" The tattooist chuckled, even though she tried to hurt you as little as she possibly could, you'd chosen a pretty sensitive area. Dean didn't speak, but he sure as hell agreed with her, every little sound you made went straight to his member. 

"Oh God..." The words left your lips in a breathy whisper and Dean had to bite his lip to suppress the groan he felt rising in his chest. Once she was done, she covered it up and placed your clothes back in their place, before letting you get up. 

You went to the bathroom to check how it looked, as Dean was paying, "From the face you had before, I'd say you really enjoy it when your girlfriend comes, huh?" He was about to tell her that you were just friends, when you showed up next to him, asking him if he was ready to leave. 

You thanked the girl, and made your way out, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him towards the door. He turned around and smiled to her as she sent him a teasing wink. During the ride back home, Dean kept asking you to tell him where your tattoo was, but you still refused to let him know; you wanted it to be a surprise. 

Four days later, Dean was banging on your bathroom door; it was Sam's birthday and, him and Charlie, were throwing a party for the 'way too tall' hunter. You checked yourself in the mirror one last time; you had just finished your makeup: light eyeshadow that complemented your eye color and red lips. 

You didn't do much to your hair, just washed it and blow-dried it. You decided to wear a dress you had bought, but never had the chance to wear and a pair of black, high-heeled sandals. You opened the door and Dean's mouth fell agape. 

His eyes roamed all over your body making you blush furiously, but they settled on the rhombus of bare skin left by your blue, mid thigh length dress. He followed the pattern of the tattoo drawn around your belly button, even though he's seen it a thousand times, he couldn't look away. 

"When did you get that?" He pointed at the small, brilliant diamond at the center of, your belly button and the star of the anti-possession symbol, "That's not real, I'm not sure I want a piercing...yet. Just put it cause I thought it look...I don't know, good?" 

"Oh, it looks good, okay! It looks awesome!" You chuckled and he snapped out of his daze, "Ehm...you ready to leave?" Even though there weren't a lot of people, the party had been great. You met Dean's family, and were glad to find out they were more than willing to let you be one of them. 

You began to spend most of your free time at the bunker, now that you knew where it was, Dean didn't have to always drive to your apartment; not to mention that you loved spending time with Sam and Cas, sometimes you even helped them with research, when you didn't have to work. 

Everyone thought Dean was happier with you around, and he really was. You were the first person he'd completely opened up to, even telling you about his time in hell, knowing you'd be able to comfort him at least a little. You slowly fell head over heels in love with him, and he felt the same about you, but none of you was willing to admit it. 

*****

You turned back around in his arms and he went to turn on the TV, but you stopped him, "What? Changed your mind?" You took the remote and turned it back off, "No...it's just that you've probably already watched every porn DVD you have here, and that wouldn't be fair for me...so, how about we choose a random video from the Internet?" 

"You're way too smart for your own good, but okay...you don't stand a chance anyway" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "We'll just have to see about that, huh Winchester?" He knew you'd never back down from a challange, and he secretly loved it, even though he'd never tell you. 

He pulled his laptop out from under the pillow next to you and handed it to you. You quickly typed in the search bar what you were looking for, going to the first site you found and clicking on the first video; hoping it didn't contain any of your kinks.

You had told him about your turn ons, just like he'd told you his, and you'd found out you had a lot of stuff in common even when it came to sex; but that was not the time to think about that. He leaned against the headboard and you leaned against him; his firm body all around you. 

"Ready?"His voice had dropped to a husky, deep tone, sending shivers down your spine.  
"Ready" You whispered back, and pressed play on the video.


	2. Your choice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean take their friendship to the next level *nudge, nudge*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this practically just smut, like seriously it's all smut *giggle* Hah! Sorry, not sorry.  
> I tried to make it kind of fluffy and funny, cause they were best friends before, and I don't know, I just don't think it would've been all suuuuper intense between them, cause they know each other pretty well...but yeah, enjoy the smut and let me know what you think about it! *kisses*

"Ready?"His voice had dropped to a husky, deep tone, sending shivers down your spine.  
"Ready" You whispered back, and pressed play on the video.

You almost failed to suppress your laugh when you saw the two men on the screen grinding on each other, an image of the expression Dean was probably wearing popping in your mind.

Since Charlie had told you about Destiel; you noticed how flustered Dean got every time her, or Sam, made some remark about it, and you couldn't help but joining them, just to have him chase you around the bunker and tackle you down until you took it all back.

"(Y/n)? You gonna change video or what?" You closed your eyes and steadied yourself before speaking, "I don't know, Dean...it's kinda hot" He brushed some hair off your shoulder and rested his chin.

"Fine, the faster you get all hot and bothered, the fasted I win. Didn't know you were into gay porn though..." You tilted your head and locked eyes with him, "Well, after being in the same room as you and Cas for more than a few minutes, one can't help but start appreciating it..."

He rolled his eyes, and you couldn't stop yourself from laughing, prompting him to smile, "You know, someday you guys will have to let this thing go" You nodded, and looked back at the laptop screen, "Yeah...today's not that day!"

He shook his head, and you went to search for another video, hoping to find a decently filmed one. You felt his hands snaking under your tank top, and then his strong arms were wrapped around your waist.

"Seriously, Dean? Again?" He nuzzled your neck and breathed in your scent, "Shhh, you're warm, and your skin is sooo soft...and you smell like freshly ground coffee" You smiled, your cheeks turning red, something you hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Oh yeah? Wonder why is that..." He grinned at your answer, before adding, "And cookies too" You didn't have an explanation for that, so you just shrugged and focused back on finding a video.

You clicked on one, after reading in the tags that it featured a female and a male, and settled back against Dean's chest. The video started off like usual, the guy acting all manly like, and the woman trying to seduce him, bending at random angles to show him her poorly covered body.

He had just started trailing his hands on her, and they were kissing; when your stomach began to growl, "Looks like someone is hungry!" You felt Dean shake with laughter, and you couldn't help but join him.

You ended up opening the pie, you eating a slice and a half, while Dean devoured three slices and the half you had left, and you were sure he would've eaten the whole thing if you hadn't stopped him.

Once you were done, you focused back on the video, where you found both stars already naked and going at it. Everything was going smoothly for you, until your mind started to notice how much the male porn star reminded you of Dean.

They didn't look the same, that's for sure. Dean Winchester was one of a kind, and that was exactly why he was so appealing to you; not to mention he was gorgeously good looking, with the greenest eyes ever and a heart of pure gold.

Still, when the guy's hands squeezed the woman's ass, you found yourself thinking of Dean's strong hand tracing the tattoo around your belly button; when he bit his lower lip, you became extra aware of the proximity of Dean's full, luscious lips to your neck.

As the woman trailed her hand up her lover's arms, you relaxed and let your body feel every inch of the muscles in Dean's arms, as they held you close to his body. The lady kissed down the man's neck and you bit your lip, wondering what it would be like to do the same to Dean; to suck and lick on that tattoo right under his collarbone.

You sat there watching the laptop screen, as thoughts of Dean clouded your mind; not noticing how your breathing got heavier, nor how your hand that was resting on his thigh, started to move up and down, squeezing his hard muscles from time to time.

You were so lost in your fantasies, that you failed to notice how Dean's hand stopped moving, or how his breath caught in his throat when you dug your nails in his upper thigh. He bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed the groan he felt rising in his chest.

He tightened his arms around you, and pulled you flush against him; his eyes following the smooth skin of your legs, until they reached your bare thighs and he looked away, feeling like a teenager afraid of getting caught watching porn for the first time.

He noticed how your chest rose and fell, with every breath you took, 'Damn, I'd just have to move my head a little to the right, and I'd be met with the sight of her perfect boobs' He closed his eyes at that thought, and pressed his forehead to your shoulder, making you shiver as his hot breath fanned across your back.

Closing his eyes obviously hadn't been one of his greatest ideas, because he was instantly met with more images of you; more extremely inappropriate images of you. His eyes shot open and focused on the video, as he desperately tried to keep his mind on track, and avoid ruining your friendship.

And then, a thought crossed his mind, a thought he'd been having often during the last months; he just needed to know if it could work, if you'd be willing to give it a try. "(Y/n)?" He whispered your name in your ear, and you subconsciously arched your back, 'Yeah, your body isn't enough Dean, why don't you add your God damn sexy voice in the mix?'

You shook your head from your thoughts, "What's up, Dean?" You cursed yourself when your reply came out in a breathy moan, praying he'd just pin it as the video's fault.

'Was it really necessary to moan my name like that, (Y/n)? Really?' He bit his tongue to stop from saying what he was really thinking, "Nothing, just, uhm...is it just me, or that girl looks like you?" He didn't think you looked exactly like her, no girl could ever look like you in his eyes; he just wanted to let you know he was thinking about you.

You nodded, really looking at the girl for the first time, and noticing she had your same hair color, and body shape; even though her breasts were bigger and probably fake, "Well, now that you made think about it, yeah, she does. And the guy looks like you"

You chuckled at the coincidence, and Dean didn't even check to see if it was real; he was too busy grinning at the fact that you admitted, you too, had been thinking about him, at least a little.

'That's it, Dean, it's now or never' He nuzzled your neck once again, his lips slightly brushing your earlobe, "So, basically, one could say that's you and me; making out...naked" He felt your body temperature rise, and saw your neck turn red, as you released a little chuckle.

You waited for him to add something else, but he didn't; he just casually sat behind you as if nothing had ever happened, "Dean, that's cheating..." He shook his head, and you felt him smile against your neck, so you tilted your head back, and locked eyes with him.

"I'm pretty sure it's not cheating. I mean, it's not like I told you that, that's me; kissing down your neck, making you moan my name...bet you'd make it sound so good, though. Didn't say that's my hand stroking and squeezing your sexy thigh, while the other plays with your perfect boobs..."

You couldn't believe he was saying those things to you; you couldn't believe he was saying those things to you while looking you straight in the eye, his voice calm and low as he managed to make you blush even more than you already had. 

You licked your dry lips, and he didn't even try to hide the lust in his eyes as they followed the movement of your tongue, "I didn't say that..." You felt your panties dampening and you bit down on your tongue when you moaned his name.

He smiled at that and you felt his member twich against your lower back, but he didn't seem to mind; he just pecked your cheek and turned back to the video, leaving you staring wide-eyed at his stubbly jaw.

'He's just trying to make you lose, (Y/n)! Come on, focus!' That thought didn't help you forget about how much you wanted to rip his clothes off of him, but at least it made you look away from his handsome face.

You couldn't sit still, not after that little stunt Dean pulled on you; so you kept moving, shifting from one position to the other, not realizing you were actually brushing against his hard on every time.

When you couldn't find a comfortable position, you sat back like you were before, and took in a deep breath to calm yourself just a little. You bit your lower lip as you tried to wrap your mind around what had just happened, and Dean couldn't help but fantasize about what it'd feel if he'd been the one biting it.

You were finally starting to breath like a human being, when you felt his lips against your neck, 'Okay, this is not happening...I'm probably just imagining everything. Hah, I bet I'm actually asleep on my couch' You pinched yourself as subtly as possible, your mind going in overdrive when you realized, he was indeed kissing you.

You opened your mouth, ready to ask for explanations, but he beat you to it, "You're probably wondering if I completely lost my mind, but ehm, yeah..." You furrowed your brows, failing to understand what that sentence was supposed to mean.

"Look, I know that I'm not supposed to be doing, or saying, this...cause you're my friend...my best friend actually , and I love being your friend, (Y/n)...I really do, but..." He trailed off, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, and you knew he was mentally kicking himself.

You placed your hand on top of his, interwining your fingers and squeezed it a little, to let him know he could go on and tell you everything. He took in a deep, shaky breath, and then started talking again.

"I want you, (Y/n)...as more than just friends, and God, I know; I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it! It drives me crazy to have you this close, and know that I don't really have you, not like I want to at least..."

You felt your heart beat increase with every word that escaped his mouth, and hoped he's ask you what you were dying for him to ask you, "...so, I-ehm, it's okay if you say no, if you say you don't wanna be more than friends. I'll get it, but we could have so much more, baby..."

You were grinning from ear to ear, but Dean couldn't see that from the position he was in, and you wanted to answer him, but you also wanted to know what else he'd say.

"Just say the word, and we'll pretend like this has never happened, like I didn't just tell you all this stuff. We'll go back to being friends, cause I mean, I don't wanna lose you for being an idiot...or you could, you know, let me show you how much I care for you and see where that leads us. You choose, (Y/n)...it's your choice..."

'Is it just me, or this room has gotten super hot? This is totally he's fault. I should answer him, right? What the hell am I supposed to tell him? Whatever I'll say, will sound so stupid after what he said! Ugh, I hate him, and his voice, and his lips, and-damn it, focus (Y/n)!...He said something about showing, right? Maybe I can show him...'

You settled for showing him what you were thinking, cause you weren't sure that voicing your thoughts wouldn't be a good idea; so you took your hand, the one that was still holding his, and placed it on your left breast, hoping that would help him understand how you felt about his proposition.

"Son of a-Wow, that's just...wow. I-uhm, (Y/n), I kind of need some verbal consent before we, ehm I...well, you know" You couldn't believe you actually managed to make Dean Winchester, The Dean Winchester stutter, but you were more than proud about your accomplishment.

You turned to face him, and he removed his hand from your chest, looking up at you with guilty eyes, almost as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. You smiled at him, and placed his hands on your waist, as you leaned towards him.

"Dean Winchester..." He gulped, and held you just a little bit tighter, bringing you closer; you chuckled and pecked his earlobe, before you whispered, "I want you to make love to me"

You heard him mutter a 'Fuck yeah!' before his lips were attached to your neck, kissing and nipping at your tender flesh and his hands were hooked behind your thighs, trying to make you straddle him properly.

He bit down on your collarbone as you combed your fingers through his hair, and you smiled, mentally praising yourself for accepting his challenge; and then, you remembered the bet.

"Dean, wait a second..." he looked up at you, with forest green, lust-filled eyes, but kept his lips against your skin, "Dean, I wanna win the bet" He raised his eyebrow and gave you the 'are you kidding me?' look, but you just smiled and kissed his forehead before turning around again.

"(Y/n)? Are you serious?" You were still straddling him, but this time your back was to him, "Yes, Dean, I wanna drive Baby, and to do that, I have to win this thing" He sighed, and hugged you, resting his chin back on your shoulder.

"This is mean, you're mean! C'mon, (Y/n), this is torture, actually no, you know what? This is worse than torture..." You tilted your head back, and kissed his cheek, moving slowly until you reached his lips and pecked them.

"I'm not giving up on driving Baby, so you better shut up, and let me focus, the faster I win, the faster we can both have what we want" He frowned when you pulled back, but said nothing, and let you go back to the video.

You were shocked Dean did actually shut up, but that was probably because his mouth was too busy leaving kisses down your neck and along your shoulder; making it impossible for you to think of something else that wasn't him.

"Deeean, I-..." He shushed you placing his finger against your lips, "You want me to lose? This is how it's gonna happen, sweetheart...mmhm, so much better than porn!" You chuckled, and as soon as you turned to face him; his lips were on yours.

You moaned into the kiss, as his tongue licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, but when you didn't grant it, he bit down on your lip, dragging it between his teeth, before he pulled away and left you all flushed and panting.

He licked the spot right behind your ear, and every rational thought, was thrown out of the window. 'Damn it, he's good...so good' you practically purred against him, and he nipped at that spot again, smiling at the small noises you were making.

"Fine. You win! I'll let you drive Baby, just...I've waited 9 months for something like this to happen, (Y/n), don't make me wait longer" He finished his sentence with a little whine, and you couldn't stop yourself from giggling, before you turned your body to face him once more.

You acknowledged him shutting his laptop, but didn't really pay much attention to it, "You'll let me drive her?" He leaned up and kissed you, nodding and moving his hands to grab your ass, "I'll let you drive her..." You whimpered when he pulled you closer and your clothed crotch rubbed on his thigh.

"Yeah?" You couldn't even keep track of what you were saying anymore, too focused on his hands sneaking under your tank top and caressing your bare back, making you arch closer to him, "Yeah..."

You smiled and began leaving open-mouthed kisses along his neck, as he did the same to you. You were heading for that tattoo you'd fantasized about for so long, but his t-shirt blocked your way. You brought your hands to the hem of his shirt, and he lifted his arms to help you remove it, before they were wrapped around you again.

You sucked on the freckled skin right under his collarbone, and he rewarded you with a deep, sexy grunt, while he ducked down to capture your lips in another heated kiss.

"This still your favorite?" He motioned to your tank top, smiling up at you, "Ehm...yeah, yeah wh-DEAN!" He grinned widely after he teared your top apart as if it was nothing, "I'll buy you a new one...promise" You glared down at him, and then just with a brush of his lips against your neck, you had forgotten everything.

You frowned and looked down when you noticed he had stopped every movement, "Ehm, Dean? What are you doing?" He locked his eyes on your (e/c) ones, with a cheeky smile, "Taking my time, admiring God's work!"

He said that as if it was the most logical thing in the world, "You shouldn't say that, unless you want Cas to pop in your room" You chuckled and he smiled, before his hands went to gently knead your bra-covered breasts.

"I thought you liked it when me and Cas are in the same room..." You bit your lip, and raised an eyebrow as you gazed into his green orbs, and he gave you a dirty look, letting you know he'd understood were your mind was heading.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen! I don't share, sweetheart" He shifted with you in his arms, and laid you on the bed, so that your back was against the mattress and he was hovering over you, "I don't want you to share. I'm into green eyes and adorable freckles, now"

You winked at him, and he smirked, unclasping your bra, before slowly sliding the straps down your arms and throwing it carelessly behind his back, "Oh, you better be, (Y/n)"

He took each one of your breasts in his hands, and played with them, flicking his thumbs over your nipples to get them to attention; all the while mumbling 'Boobies, boobies' in a sing song tone, causing you to laugh.

He leaned down and circled your right nipple with his tongue, and that was when your laugh morphed in a moan, making him smile against your breast. He took care of both your breasts until he was satisfied, and then you felt him leaving wet kisses down your stomach.

He kissed around your belly button, stopping to nip at your supple flesh, and just when you thought he was going to unbutton your shorts; he let out a sigh and pressed his forehead to your lower stomach.

"You okay?" He looked up at you and gave you a small smile; a smile you knew meant he was nervous, "Yeah...ehm, no?" You pulled him up, until you were face to face again, and pecked his nose, "What is it? Changed your mind?"

He didn't answer you right away, he stared at you, studying your features, and then kissed you; his lips burning into yours, as they moved passionately but gently, and you swore you would've lost your balance if you'd been standing.

He pulled back, and you leaned up, following him with your lips, trying to make the kiss last as longer as possible, "I know you're gonna make fun of me, (Y/n), but, ehm...I'm, I'm kinda nervous, okay? I don't wanna screw this up"

You threw your head back and drew in a relieved breath, you were sure he was going to tell you he had changed his mind, and you were so not ready to stop kissing and touching him; not to mention that you were nervous too, actually you were sure you had never been more nervous in your entire life.

"It's okay, Dean, I'm nervous, too. Why do you think I've been giggling like a schoolgirl all this time? Besides, you were doing great, making me feel sooo good" You purred the last words, and you saw his eyes glaze over with lust, "You remember that..."

You arched your back, pressing your chests together and ground your hips on his, making you both groan in pleasure, "Of course I remember that. How was I supposed to forget that the hot stud, also known as my best friend has a praising kink?"

You crashed your lips on his, licking his bottom lip and he immediately granted you access, his tongue battling with yours for dominance; while his hands worked to unbutton your shorts, slowly sliding them down your legs.

He left your lips to trail kisses down your body, leaving you a panting mess, while you tried to keep from bucking your hips towards him. He reached your panties and hooked his fingers in the waistband, before looking up at you for permission; and when you nodded, he removed those too, leaving you completely exposed before his gaze.

"Definitely better than porn" He winked at you, with a smirk tugging at his kiss-swollen lips, and you blushed furiously, feeling your skin burn with desire. He parted your knees and bit down on his bottom lip when he saw just how wet you already were for him.

"Can't wait to taste you, baby! You smell delicious!" You subconsciously arched your back at that, 'Damn it, he's totally pulling the dirty talk card on me', your eyes fell shut, and you willed yourself to answer him, "You're such a weirdo, Dean" You exhaled a nervous chuckle, and grabbed the pillow next to you, bracing yourself for what was to come.

"I am, and you love it!" You could hear the smile in his voice, as he slowly inched closer to your heated core, "No, I don'-Oh God, yes!" He licked a broad stripe from your dripping entrance to your clit, and you clenched your fists and bucked your hips to get closer to him.

"Mmmm, that's what I thought" He grinned proudly and you wanted to come up with a witty remark so bad; but you couldn't, cause his mouth descended on you again. He took his time working you into a quivering mess; his tongue caressing every inch of your mound, but constantly avoiding your clit.

'No one ever got me this close so fast, just by using tongue...what the hell am I talking about? No one ever got me this close so fast, period!' You felt your muscles tense and your hips started to buck up towards his eager mouth, silently begging him to pay attention to your bundle of nerves.

He got the message, cause the next thing you knew, his big hands grabbed your butt, pulling you closer, as his lips latched on your clit and sucked it into his hot mouth. You arched your back off the mattress, your hands fisting the sheets as a loud scream of his name left your lips.

He kept his tongue on your clit, rapidly moving it from side to side, as you convulsed around him and momentarily closed your thighs around his neck, coming down from your high.

"That was hot!" He crawled up your body, and placed a small kiss to the corner of your mouth as you slowly brought your breathing in check, "Oh, that was amazing, Dean! You've got...a really, really talented mouth"

He smiled and ducked his head to nip at your neck, "Yeah? Like me eating you out?" You felt shivers run down your spine at his husky and seductive tone and licked your lips, "God...you gotta stop dirty talking to me..."

You felt his fingers caressing your folds, "Why? I can feel how much you like it, babe!" You started to move your hips following the motions of his digits, while your hands worked on removing his sweatpants, "Uh, cause your voice, uh, your voice does things to me..."

He chuckled and brought his face back to yours, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips, "Oh, I'm totally using that one against you" You jokingly rolled your eyes and kissed him, your lips immediately parting to let him explore your mouth.

You wrapped your hand around his member, giving it a few slow stokes, and he groaned biting down on your bottom lip. You smiled against his lips as he started to slowly thrust in your fist, and tried to get him to switch positions, so you could repay him the favor.

"What are you doing?" You smirked and increased your rhythm, enjoying how he closed his eyes and let out a small moan of your name, "I thought you'd want me to show you the few tricks I can do with my tongue..."

You look up at him with an innocent smile, and he huffed out a laugh, "That would be great, but I-shit that's good...ehm, I-I don't think I can last that long. I need to be inside you...next time, okay?"

You nodded and went to place open-mouthed kisses down his neck, as he searched for a condom into his nightstand drawer, stopping to look down at you when he felt you suck a hickey right under his ear.

He grabbed the condom and rolled it on himself as you teased him; tugging on his bottom lip with your teeth, or sucking on his tongue making him grunt. He lined himself at your entrance and searched your eyes for any sing of regret, and when he found none, he slowly entered you; his green eyes locked on your (e/c) ones.

You both groaned when he was fully sheathed inside of you, your walls stretching to accommodate him. You rolled your hips when you were ready and he huffed out a breath, gently withdrawing his own hips before thrusting back inside of you again.

"Son of a bitch, (Y/n), you're so fucking tight and wet, baby" You moaned at that, and lifted your hips to allow him to go deeper, feeling him wrap his arms around your back and lean down to press his lips on yours.

He started to build his tempo, going faster with every thrust, and you dug your nails into his shoulders, dragging them to his biceps, making him hiss, "Oooops, sorry, just-God...always, uh always wanted to do that"

You flashed him a shy smile, and he nodded, "Oh, 's okay, me likey" He gently bit down on the spot were your neck and shoulder connected, and you scratched his bare shoulders again, "You like it a...little rough, huh? Me too"

He crashed your lips together at your statement, making your mind dizzy with a bruising kiss and started pumping his hips faster against yours, as you met him thrust for thrust. He kissed his way to your breast, and took one nipple in his mouth, as his hands caressed your sides, making you giggle.

"Dean, that tickl-Oh fuck!" He looked up at you after your exclamation, with a victorious grin on his face, "There?" You nodded your head furiously, as he kept brushing your sweet spot, your hand tugging on his soft locks, "Yep, yep, right there...oh God, right there!"

He trailed his hand down your stomach and began drawing tight circles on your clit, as you shook and whimpered, your mind going completely blank as you climaxed. You ground your hips down on his, and a few seconds later he came too, grunting your name and pumping a few more times to help you come down from your highs.

He pulled out of you and rested his body, half on you and half on the bed, to avoid crashing you with his weight. "Totally his loss..." You looked up at him, with a confused expression, "Whose loss?" He combed his fingers through your hair, "Your ex'..." You smiled and kissed him, and then you lay there, both trying to regain your breaths, before he got up and cleaned you with his shirt, walking then to his bathroom to throw away the condom and clean himself.

He walked back to the bed, with a dumb smile on his face, and scooped you up in his arms, kissing you, "So glad I can do this whenever I want now..." You smiled into the kiss, and rolled the both of you over, straddling his hips, "So glad I can rip your clothes off of you whenever I want now..."

He laughed at that, his hands caressing your bare back, "Always so aggressive, baby!" He kissed down your neck, as you traced the hickey you left on him previously, "Says the man who hunts monster for a living"

He chuckled at that, and looked up at you, "Well, I do that to keep pretty girls like yourself, safe" You kissed his cheek, smiling as a blush spread across your own cheeks, "Mmmhm, my knight in shining armour!"

He placed his hands on your ass, and squeezed, before rolling you over again until you were lying underneath him, "You know, you tease me too much, (Y/n). Maybe I should cuff you to the headboard and have my payback"

You felt a shiver run down your back, and leaned forward until you were next to his ear, whispering, "And maybe, I would let you..." He groaned at your answer, and tightened his hold on you, pulling you closer to his body, "You're playing with fire, babe"

You innocently looked up at him through your lashes and grinned, "Good thing I got an angel friend ready to heal me with his touch, if I get burnt" He frowned and pouted his perfect lips, and you had to stop yourself from kissing him.

"You think about Cas way too often for my liking, (Y/n)" He lifted himself from above you, and lay next to you, still wearing his adorable pout, "And yet, I think it was your name that I was screaming earlier..." You kinked your eyebrow and he flashed you his cocky smile.

"Damn straight you were, made it sound damn sexy, too" He pulled you down and kissed you, his hand going back to massage your butt. You lay there teasing and making fun of each other, stopping now and then for small pecks that always ended up in full on make out sessions.

"Uhm, well now Sam and Charlie won't tease you about asking me out, when they find out..." Dean laughed and turned on his side to look at you, "Yeah, I'm ready to bet Sam already texted her, cause there's no way in hell he didn't hear you with how loud you were"

You smacked his arm, and this time it was your turn to pout, "That was all your fault, buddy!" He leaned down and brushed his lips on yours, before adding, "Yep, and I'm proud about it. Ready to take full responsibility for it, like the outstanding citizen that I am"

You playfully pushed him away from you, but he pulled you closer and kissed you, as his hand slowly made its way between your legs, making you end the kiss to give him the 'what do you think you're doing?' look.

He just shrugged, smiling and leaning back to kiss you again, and only answered you when you both had to pull away for air, "You can't lie naked next to me, and expect me to keep my hands to myself, (Y/n)"

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be lying naked if someone hadn't torn my shirt and got my panties soaking wet, Mr. Outstanding Citizen..." He grinned smugly and pressed one last kiss to your lips, before he got up and went to his drawer; putting on a pair of boxers and bringing one for you too. 

"Deeeean? What if I wanted to roll naked on your nice sheets?" You chuckled and began to wiggle and roll on his mattress, as he stood at the foot of the bed smiling at your cuteness.

"I don't know, (Y/n)...I think I would join you. Always glad to roll naked on the sheets!" He climbed on the bed, and tangled his legs with yours as you both rolled over and over, laughing like two idiots, "God, you're so stupid sometimes!"

He kissed the tip of your nose, and brushed a strand of hair out of your face as you still giggled, before kissing your lips, gently parting them with his tongue and then pulled away when you both needed air,  "You're awesome" You nodded, trying to sound serious, "Yeah, I know!" And then you pecked his stubbly cheek.

He helped you wear your own pair of boxers, and stopped to place a kiss on your clit, making you wiggle out of his reach, "What? Jeez, I was just saying goodnight" He kissed his way up your body, and then lay next to you.

"Where's my bra?" You went to get up and look for it, but he pushed you down, pinning you under him, "No bra, my girlfriend said I could sleep with the girls tonight..." He wiggled his eyebrows, and ducked his head to peck each nipple.

"Oh yeah? You should tell your girlfriend, she's really generous" He looked up at you, and left a chaste kiss on you neck, "Oh, you are generous, and beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and adorable, and sexy, and-" He was pressing a kiss on your body with every adjectiv, but you cut him off, adding, "And hungry..."

"Seriously? You've just eaten" You smacked him across his chest, turning away from him, "I'm sorry if I didn't eat half the pie like you did, Winchester" He got up and grabbed the rest of the pie, bringing it back to you.

There were three slices left, and you both ate one each, before you saw Dean looking at the last one, "Last piece's mine, Dean" He redirected his gaze on you, and smirked, grabbing the last piece, "Aha, you wish, baby"

You glared at him as he was about to dip his fork into your much deserved slice, "If I don't get my pie, then you won't get the boobies tonight, baby" He looked up at you with an incredulous look, and you just shrugged, going back to finishing your first slice. "You wouldn't..."

"Try me!" You stared at each other for a while, and then Dean flicked his gaze between your chest and the pie for a few times, before he put down the pie, with a defeated look on his face, "You're a monster, (Y/n)...but you know what? You can have the pie, cause I, I've eaten something far more tasty"

You had just finished chewing your last bite, when he put his hand back between your legs, rubbing your clit gently; the fabric of his boxers creating amazing friction. "Dean, you'll get those wet too!" He stopped to remove your boxers, and went back to playing with your clit.

You closed your eyes, your body singing with the sensation of Dean's rough fingers gently working on you, his middle finger barely dipping into your entrance, driving you crazy, "Uhm, what if I said that if I didn't get the pie, you wouldn't get to drive Baby?"

Your eyes snapped open and you glared at him, "You promised, Dean!" He chuckled and leaned down until your faces were just a few inches apart, "I'm pretty sure I didn't promise, just said I'd let you...besides, (Y/n), you totally took advantage of me earlier; I mean I was a poor, lust-driven man, couldn't think properly"

"Took advantage of you, huh?" He nodded, a devilish smirk plastered on his face, and you frowned taking the hand that was on your centre off of you, "Wouldn't want to take more advantage of a poor, lust-driven man now, would I?"

He caressed the insides of your thighs, his fingertips tickling your skin, "You really don't want me to stop now, sweetheart, you're half way there" He was right, you were pretty worked up thanks to him, but there was no way you'd let him get that pie and you sure as hell weren't about to give up on driving the Impala.

"I'll get myself off, Dean...wouldn't be the first time, sweetheart" You purred the last part, and saw as his eyes darkened with want, snapping to where your delicate fingers were teasing your moist folds.

You arched you back and moaned, maybe a little bit more than necessary; as you slowly slipped one digit inside of you, and Dean bit on his lower lip, subconsciously moving his hand to toy with your bundle of nerves; but you smacked his hand away, and he pouted not ready to take back what he'd said. 

He tried to kiss you, but you pushed him away, making him groan, and you could tell he was growing frustrated by the second. His breaking point was when he reached for your chest and you shook your head, causing him to whine out your name and press his forehead to your shoulder.

"I'm not strong enough when it comes to you. Fine, you win...again! Now please, let me touch you? I swear to God I'll let you drive her, (Y/n), whatever you want..." You smiled and snaked your arm around his neck, pulling him closer, "Whatever I want?"

He nodded absentmindedly while his eyes were still focused on your hand that was touching yourself, and you took the opportunity to push him back on the bed and hurriedly took off his boxers, grabbing his length in your hand.

He watched you with hooded eyes, and threw his head back when he realized what was about to happen, gasping when you teased his head with your tongue. You took him into your mouth, one inch at a time, making sure to stroke with your hand the part you couldn't fit in, and began to bob your head.

He tangled his hand in your hair, and gently tugged as you felt his hips rise a little, gently thrusting into your mouth. When you felt him twitch, you pulled away, and lay back on the bed, spreading your knees as Dean settled between them.

He thrust into you, your wetness making him slide inside smoothly, and he set a fast and hard pace, his hips working to bring you both to your peaks. "Touch your clit for me, baby!" He grunted out the words, as he picked up his tempo, and you obeyed, rubbing yourself matching his rhythm.

You began to spasm, you walls clamping down on him, as you arched your back and scratched his shoulders, screaming his name; and you felt him swell and twich inside of you, "God damn it, (Y/n)!" He pulled out and pumped himself a few more times before spilling his seed on your stomach and collapsing next to you.

When you had both calmed down, he picked up the shirt he'd cleaned you with earlier, and wiped his cum from your stomach, grinning like a fool, "Sorry about that, but, uh...no protection, couldn't come inside of you"

He pressed his lips to yours in a slow and gentle kiss, and you rolled on top of him, smiling and playing with his hair, "Actually, you could've, I'm on the pill" He sighed and tickled you a little, pretending to be mad. "Could've told me!"

"You could've asked..." You kissed down his neck, and he hugged you close to him, "Ugh, I hate you" You giggled at his statement, hearing the smile in his voice, "I bet you do, now, where's my pie?"

He stared at you with an amused look on his face, as you brought the fork to your mouth and deliberately moaned at the taste, winking at him. You leaned down and kissed him, letting him taste the pie on your lips, and then pulled back, scooping some more dessert on your fork and offering it to him.

You smiled at the shocked expression on his face, "Told you, your girlfriend is really generous..." He nodded and this time, he was the one to kiss allowing you to taste the pie on his lips, making you giggle.

You managed to finish the last piece, between kisses and laughs, and then you handed him his boxers and put on your own, before his hands started wandering down your body again, not that you minded; but you both needed some sleep.

You cuddled under the covers, teasing each other for a little longer, before he wrapped his arms around your waist and practically pulled you on top of his firm body, kissing your forehead and wishing you a goodnight, "Man, am I glad I walked in without knocking!" You kissed his neck, and he chuckled, pulling you closer.


	3. I always keep my promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute moments of Dean and reader's relationship *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I wanted to add a little something which I couldn't write in this one cause it would have become too long *grins* so, yeah, I think I'll write one more chapter to conclude the fic.  
> Enjoy and let me.know what you think about it *kisses* 
> 
> P.s. Remember that you can find me on tumblr under 'theweirdymcweirderson'

"Man, am I glad I walked in without knocking!" You kissed his neck, and he chuckled, pulling you closer.

You felt feather-like kisses left on your stomach, setting a path up your body; a small smile tickling your skin when you stirred and groaned at being woken up, "Morning, sleepy head!" You rubbed your heavy eyes, slowly opening them to find gleaming, green ones staring back at you.

"Uhm...you got up before me" You huffed out an annoyed sigh, and he frowned, "Well, yeah...why? I thought you'd enjoy being woken up with kisses" He accentuated his point by brushing his lips on your neck.

"Of course I enjoyed that; it's just that, you know. I was supposed to get up, take a quick shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair and then slip back into bed with you, pretending to be asleep and waiting for you to wake up and find me lying next to you looking like a Goddess..."

You chuckled at the 'you serious, right now?' look he had on his face, before he grinned and nuzzled your neck, tickling your chin with his mussed hair, "If you want me to, I can pretend to go back to sleep until you're done with your preparations, but trust me, that wouldn't change a thing"

He lifted his head until your eyes found each other, "To me, you'd still look as gorgeous as you do right now, baby" A deep blush appeared on your cheeks, while he pecked your nose, heading for your lips, but you stopped him.

"Nope, not gonna let you kiss me before I've brushed my teeth, that's just gross" He ignored your comment and tried to kiss you again, but you pushed him away, "Come on, (Y/n), I don't care..."

You shook your head 'no', and sat up, "I do, besides, can't you wait for a little? It'll take me about 2 minutes" Your eyes landed on his discarded shirt next the bed, and you grabbed it, slipping it on and smiling as you noticed it still smelled like him.

"Well, that was useless, I'm just gonna take that off of you as soon as you're back" You tilted your head to look at him and he chuckled, sending you a wink. You stood in front of the mirror, and stared at your reflection, 'Uhm, well, he's seen me bloody and dying, this ain't that bad'

Pulling your hair up in a loose ponytail to get it out of your face, you turned on the water and splashed some on your face, revealing in the cold feeling on your heated cheeks, and then turned it off, "Dean? I, uh, I got no brush, do you have a spare one?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, check the cabinet. There should be a new one in there somewhere" You mumbled a quick 'thank you', and began looking for it, but you came out short, "Dean, it's not here, you sure you got one? I can go ask Sam if you don't"

Dean's padding feet resonated around the room, before he joined you in the bathroom, "Mmhm, you look real good in my shirt and boxers" You smirked and twirled your ponytail in your fingers, "You think?"

His arms found your waist, and he leaned down to kiss you, but you turned away, having his lips land on your cheek, "Toothbrush, please" A frustrated groan left his lips, and he opened his cabinet again, grabbing you a new brush from the highest shelf.

"I told you there was one, (Y/n)" You stuck your tongue out at him at his scolding, and grabbed the toothpaste, squeezing some on your brush, "Yeah, well, not all of us are so tall that we can reach, or even see, what's on that shelf"

"I think it's cute that I have to get stuff for my girlfriend when she can't reach it, besides, it makes feel useful" You smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and he did the same, grabbing his own toothbrush and brushing his teeth, all the while staring at your body standing in front of him. 

It was no surprise that he finished before you, and that his arms found their way back around your middle, "Uhm, you know (Y/n), all this brushing, got me thinking about something..." You spit the excess flour and rinsed the brush before turning in his embrace.

"Oh yeah? Something like what?" Instead of answering you, he pressed his lips to yours, taking his time kissing you until he was sated, and then pulled back to look at you.

He had a carefree grin on his face, one that you couldn't help but mirror, before he ducked his head and began kissing along your neck, going straight for all those spots that had made you purr the previous night.

Taking advantage of your distraction, he slowly backed you against the wall, pushing one of his legs between yours, keeping you pinned with his body, "How about we explore some of your sexy fantasies? Say for example, I don't know, doggy style?"

You bucked your hips at his suggestion cause, it was too much for you to bear his voice on a daily basis, let alone when it was huskier and groggy because he had just woken up, add in the mix the things he was whispering in your ear, and you were putty in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He smirked and you let out a breathless chuckle at his humorous tone, "Yeah well, how am I suppose to turn down such an offer when it's made by Mr. Outstanding Citizen?"

His smiling lips pressed to yours, the kiss lazy and sweet as you both enjoyed the feeling of the other pressed against your body; there was no rush in your movements, cause well, it was still morning after all.

Trailing his hands along your back, he grabbed your ass and squeezed, making you giggle as he hummed his appreciation, "Jump!" You did as he'd asked, and wrapped your legs around his waist; his arms keeping you secured in his hold.

He walked you back to his room, pulling back to watch where was going and giving you the chance to kiss down his jaw and neck, feeling him tighten his grasp on you. You felt the disheveled covers touch your legs, when he placed you on the mattress, making you shiver.

You watched him as he crawled on top of you, licking his lips hungrily, making you pull your lower one between your teeth. He grabbed the hem of the shirt you were wearing, and dragged it up your body, while you lifted your arms to help him take it off more easily.

"See, told ya I was gonna take it off of you again, didn't I?" You took his face between your hands, and brought it to yours, "Yes, you did" And then your lips connected again, his hands finding your back and pressing your body against his.

One hand wandered down again, settling on your ass and kneading it, making you moan softly in his mouth and then he was leaning back, "C'mon, baby, let's get this show started, shall we?"

You pecked his lips one last time, giggling as he tried to deepen the kiss again, and turned around, getting on all fours and hearing him growl, taking your boxers down, "Best freaking view in the whole world!" Your cheeks flushed, and you were grateful that he couldn't see your face.

"I bet you're blushing, (Y/n)!" You squeaked out a little, unconvincing 'no' and he chuckled, his hands going to play with your butt. He brought his hand to tease your core, brushing his knuckles on you and you both moaned; you at his touch and him at how wet you already were.

Dean's lips found the back of your thighs, peppering them with kisses and nips, making you all the more aroused as you waited for him to reach the spot which was really craving his attention, "Dean, how abo-Ooooh..."

He licked your centre, separating your moist folds, and you arched your back moaning, "Mmhm, something you wanted to tell me, baby?" You shook your head, burying yourself in his sheets, while he went back to tease your mound.

Once you were a whimpering, moaning mess, he pulled back and stared at you for a few more seconds. The next thing you knew, his body was leaning onto yours; his lips leaving kisses along your spine, while your body arched into him.

He reached the nape of your neck, and his hand found your chin, tilting your head back towards him to kiss you, as he lined up with your entrance, "Ready?" You groaned at the feeling of his member barely touching you, and nodded, "Uh-huh, ready..."

After that he was slowly pushing inside of you, your noises mingling together as your lips found each other again, "So-good..." Your hands fisted the sheets, as Dean pulled out of you, thrusting back in, making you feel every inch of him.

You both set a slow, pleasurable pace, moving together to reach the peak you were both craving; his hand found yours, intertwining your fingers together, the small, sweet gesture making you melt underneath him.

You squeezed his fingers, and turned back to kiss him again, finding his eager lips waiting for your own. You felt your release approaching, and moaned out his name, before biting down on your lip.

He lifted himself to a kneeling position, wrapping one arm around your body and pulling you up with him flush against his body, while his other hand went to touch your clit, "Ssshh, babe, you gotta keep it down or we'll wake Sammy up, okay?"

You rested your head on his shoulder, pushing your hips down onto him as he kept up his rhythm and felt him twich inside of you, groaning and increasing the pressure on your sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah, fuck! There you go, come on, sweetheart, I need you to come f-for me..." Your moans and groans got louder, and Dean pressed his lips to yours in a futile attempt to shush you, ending up groaning too.

Your walls tightened around him, and the coil in your lower stomach snapped, bringing Dean over the edge with you. He kept thrusting into you until you both rode out your highs, and then collapsed on the bed with you, a genuine, sated smile on his lips.

"We need to explore more of your sexy fantasies, (Y/n)!" You laughed as he cleaned you both up, and leaned up to kiss you, "What we really need to do, is take a shower and go make some breakfast"

He pouted and rested his face in the crook of your neck, refusing to let you get up, "You still smell like coffee, (Y/n)! How's that even possible? I cuddled the hell out of you last night, you should smell like my aftershave..."

"I'm pretty sure we both stink like sex right now, buddy, that's why we should take a shower...and no, we're not taking a shower together, cause you and me, naked in the same room, means that nothing is going to get done!"

He raised his eyebrow at you, letting you know that something would definitely be done, and you shook your head at him, getting up from the bed, "C'mon, (Y/n)! Promise to be a good boy and keep my hands to myself! I'll be strictly professional"

You seriously had to work on saying 'no' to his puppy dog eyes, or else you'd be screwed, but how could you blame yourself? He was so damn adorable with his big, green eyes and little freckles, not to mention his sweet dimples.

"Ugh, fine, get up!" He practically sprinted inside the shower when you'd agreed, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up, using the situation as an excuse to kiss you, arguing that there was nothing else you could do in the meantime.

Once the water was warm enough, you both stepped inside, letting the water stream down your bodies and Dean grabbed the shampoo, squeezing some on your head, and some on his.

He washed your hair as you washed his, all the while laughing at the weird faces he was pulling and then you rinsed the shampoo out, going for the body wash.

His hands took their time massaging every inch of your body, making sure no spot was left untouched, or at least, that had been his excuse for lathering you three times, something to which you couldn't find the streagth to oppose.

Once you were all cleaned up, you too, took your time admiring and caressing every inch of his body, ending up helping him with the inevitable boner he got because of you; his face splitting into a wide grin when you told him you'd take care of it.

Finally out of the shower, he pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt, grabbing you a pair of his gym shorts, with strings since they didn't fit; you at least wanted to tighten them a little to keep them from falling at inappropriate moments and a shirt, which was baggy too on your smaller body, but you liked it.

"Aw, look at you, you look adorable in my clothes" He laughed at your annoyed expression, while you tried to fix the shorts as best as you could, "You better shut up, Dean! I can't go out there looking like this, Sam will make fun of me for the rest of my days!"

He shook his head kissing your forehead, "You look amazing, sweetheart, now come on, I'm starving" You reluctantly took the hand he offered you and made your way to the kitchen with him, grumbling under your breath while he chuckled.

After a long discussion, you decided to make pancake for breakfast, and you were currently trying to get the pan out of Dean's hand, "Dean, come on, I can't reach it and you know it!" You leaned on your tiptoes, extending your arm as much as possible to reach the hand he was stretching over his head; the one with the pan.

"I know you can get it, (Y/n), you're almost there, baby" His body was shaking with his laughter, and that was the scene Sam walked in on, a smile appearing on his face at his brother's happy expression.

You were so caught up in your little game, that you both failed to notice Sam approaching you; he took the pan from Dean's hand and gave to you, while you stuck your tongue out at him, "You better start treating her right, man, or she'll leave your sorry ass!"

Dean let out an annoyed sigh, watching you nodding your head while Sam chuckled at his expression, "You should listen to your brother's advice, Dean...unless you want me to change my mind and go back to hazel instead of green"

Sam's arm encircled your shoulders, a wide grin on his face while your boyfriend stood there staring at the both of you wide-eyed, "Let the 'flirt with my brother's girlfriend to get him jealous' game begin!"

You burst out laughing when Sam finished the sentence, the both of you earning yourselves a glare from Dean, "I will kick your ass, Sammy!" At that Sam joined you and started laughing too, "I'd love to see you try, buddy"

Dean pulled you closer to him, turning you around and hugging you, resting his chin on your shoulder as you and his brother tried to compose yourselves, "I'm glad you managed to get out of the friend-zone though, proud of ya big brother!"

Dean's lips touched your neck at Sam's remark, and you heard him make a disgusted noise, telling you to get a room and that the kitchen was not the place for you to show your affection.

They were still picking on one another as Dean began to cook breakfast, while you set the table and Sam made coffee. You sat down once everything was ready, eating and laughing, before Sam scolded you for not letting him sleep at night, and then waking him up too early.

"Could you stop stuffing your mouth like that? You eat like a pig, Dean!" A wicked smirk tugged at his lips, as he leaned down, making sure Sam couldn't hear you, "I didn't hear you complaining last night about the way I eat..."

He pulled back leaving you staring at him wide-eyed, with your mouth hanging open and your cheeks completely red, making Sam choke on the bite he was chewing, "D-dude! The hell did you tell her?"

Dean just laughed at the question, shaking his head, "Trust me, you don't wanna know, man" Sam wrinkled his nose, probably guessing what he'd told you; while you were left speechless, trying to regain your normal color, 'Oh, he's so gonna pay for this...'

Maybe it was the fact that you had been best friends before you'd actually started a relationship, or the fact that you were so different, but still so alike; Dean couldn't understand what it was, but for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of really being with someone.

He knocked on your door, waiting impatiently for you to open and as soon as you did, he took you in his arms, kissing you, "Mmmhm, I've missed you, baby" You pecked his stubbly jaw, looking up into his green eyes.

"We've seen each other yesterday, Dean..." He nuzzled your neck, gently mouthing at your tender flesh, "Yeah, but we have to make up for the week I've been away from you" You nodded, your hands finding the back of his neck and pulled him down towards you.

"You ready to go?" He pulled back and stared at you, waiting for your answer, "Sure, are you going to me where we're going or what?" He ignored your question, and opened the door for you, leading you to his car.

The Impala stopped in front of the mall, and you turned to stare at Dean with a shocked expression, "You sent me a text telling me to dress up to go to the mall? Seriously?!"

He turned off the engine, and exited the car, walking around to reach your side and opened the door for you; you loved how he still did this cute, little, chivalrous things for you, so you smiled sweetly at him, and took his offered hand.

"I've promised to buy you a new tank top, and I always keep my promises, sweetheart" Your lips pressed to his in a quick 'thank you', and then you both made your way inside the mall, heading for the first shop you found.

Entering the small shop, you noticed how the shop assistant kept staring at you and Dean, but you were used to it by now, wherever you went, women just seemed to be unable to keep their eyes, and sometimes even hands, off of him; that's why you smiled politely, linking your hands together and focusing on finding what you wanted.

You were joking with Dean about one of the tops, but you just couldn't shake the feeling that, that woman was still staring at you, and it was getting on your nerves, "Is it just me, or that woman doesn't seem to want to take her eyes off of you?"

Dean went to turn around at your annoyed huff, but you stopped him, "Not now, she'll understand that we're talking about her, try to be smooth, man!" He chuckled at your statement, moving to stand on your other side, so that he could look in the direction you'd pointed.

"She's not exactly staring at me, she's just staring..." You flashed him your 'quit the crap' glare and he shrugged, before you pulled him down, "Shall we give her something to stare at?" He couldn't understand what you meant until your lips crashed on his.

Dragging his bottom lips between yours, your wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and he moaned; his hands finding your ass and pulling you flush against him, kneading and squeezing it thoroughly.

You made out until the need for oxygen became too much, and then you reluctantly pulled back, locking eyes with an amused Dean, "Possessive much?" You feigned innocence, and took his hand dragging him out of the shop.

Before you could exit though, you flashed her a quick smile, and she stopped you, well actually she stopped Dean, "Take care of her, man! She's gorgeous, definitely one of a kind..." She sent you a flirty wink, and you stared back at her shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Will do, ma'am!" At least Dean seemed to keep together for the both of you, only bursting out laughing when you where out of there, "God, (Y/n), you should've seen your face! It was priceless!"

You were still trying to recover, sure you'd had women hit on you before, but never so bluntly and never in front of Dean. He tried to control his laughter, but he couldn't, the more he thought about it, the funnier he found it.

"Told ya, oh man, told ya she wasn't staring at me..." You managed to get yourself together, and placed your finger on his lips, trying and failing in shushing him, while everyone around you was looking at you.

"Dean, come on, stop it!" He shook his head, gesturing for you that he was trying to, and you leaned up and pressed your lips to his, the small action able to, at least, make him calm down down a little.

"Guess I should've been the one grabbing and kissing you like that, huh?" You started walking again, with him following behind you, "Ugh, shut up, Winchester!"

He caught up with you, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, "Did I ever tell how freaking cute you look when you're mad?" At that an unbidden smile appeared on your lips, and he kissed your forehead as you entered another shop.

"What about this one?" He pouted his lips, confronting it with the one you'd previously shown him, "I don't know, don't you think it's a little bit...revealing?" You smirked at his comment, while he stood behind you and hugged you, burying his face in your hair.

"It's exactly like the one I had, and I remember you enjoying the way it looked on me, baby" His breath tickled your neck as he chuckled, "Yeah well, if you're planning on wearing it when there's no one else but me around, then what are we waiting for? We're taking it!"

You turned to face him, smirking, "Possessive much?" His face split into a huge, cheeky grin, "Of course I am, jealous too, sweetheart. I no longer have to compete with just guys, now women want you too!"

Your cheeks burnt with embarrassment again, when you remembered the scene from earlier, and you buried your face in his chest, " Aw, you're adorable, baby! I'm just kidding though, if that makes you feel good in your own skin, then we'll buy it. I want you to feel as gorgeous as you are, sweetheart; I'll deal with keeping the douchebags at bay..."

You stared up at him in adoration, getting a little teary-eyed, and kissed him, "Did I ever tell you, you're the best boyfriend ever?" A wicked glint appeared in his eyes, and he leaned down to whisper in your ear, "Uhm, do I get a reward for that?"

You pushed him off of you, laughing and grabbing the tank tops you'd chosen; you headed towards the cashier to pay, before you left. You excused yourself, telling Dean you needed to use the restroom, and secretly went to the lingerie store.

He'd made made a comment on a set he'd seen when you walked in front of it, saying it'd look 'so damn sexy on you' and you decided to buy it to surprise him later; pushing it inside your bag and making your way to the bar where he said he'd be waiting for you.

You ended up eating there cause apparently, Dean couldn't last for twenty minutes, which was the time it would take to get back to your apartment. Once done, you decided to head back home and spend some time together.

You were so engrossed in the music blasting from the speakers, that you didn't notice where Dean was going, not until he stopped the car on the side of a deserted road, "Dean, ehm, don't wanna state the obvious here, but this is not my apartment..."

"Yeah, I know, thought you'd want to drive Baby for a while" You grinned from ear to ear, "Really?" He nodded, and you pulled him into a bone-breaking hug, "Told you I always keep my promises, (Y/n)..."


	4. Screen saver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a loooooong time due chapter!  
> I had to finish this fic for you guys, and I can't even begin to tell how sorry I am for taking so long to write down this part, but I was kinda struggling with it *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! *kisses*

You were beaming with excitement when you pulled him closer for a kiss. Your fingers threading through his hair, gently tugging on it; while his tongue slipped into your mouth, deepening the kiss, before you broke apart.

"You wanna make out or drive Baby?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and you untangled yourself from his hold, "I can't believe you're even asking, I wanna drive, duh!"

He brought his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended, "Ouch, that hurt, (Y/n)!" You pecked his lips, "I'll make it up to you later, baby...I might have a little something for you" You trailed your forefinger down his chest, and he grinned.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He took your hand and pulled you closer, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He pouted his lips, planning on playing the 'puppy dog eyes' card on you, but you faced the other way.

"Come on, Dean, get out so I can finally drive!!!" You heard him chuckle before he opened the door and exited, walking around to the other side while you slid behind the wheel.

You were still grinning when he closed his door, your hands caressing the wheel as you tried to contain your excitement, "You know what to do, right?" You turned to face him when you realized he was talking to you, "Huh? Yeah, yeah of course I do!"

"Then what are you waiting for? It's all you, baby" You practically squeaked when she purred to life and you began to drive, "So, how long do I have?" He was staring at your joyful face, a smile spreading on his own, "As long as you want, (Y/n). Take your time"

Since you were driving, you managed to convince him to listen to some of your favorite songs, after all, he was the one who'd said 'Driver picks the music' and you were thrilled that you'd finally gotten the chance to use his own words against him.

What you didn't know though, was that he didn't argue with you about the music you were listening to, because he was too busy watching you.

Watching the way you bit your lip to contain your squeaks of glee; the way the wind blew through your hair; the light blush on your cheeks; the way your hands gripped the wheel, strong but gentle at the same time; but most of all, he watched the smile that you just couldn't hide.

"I can't believe you're letting me drive Baby! I mean, I know you promised you would, but I thought you'd find a way to make me forget about it, or get out of it..." He released a breathy chuckle, scooting closer to you and bringing his arm around your shoulders.

"I don't think there's someone who treats Baby as good as you do, (Y/n)...so yeah, you deserved it" You nodded proudly, "Damn straight I treat her good! I would never, ever, let a ghoulpire drive her"

"Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you I was beaten up and handcuffed? There was nothing I could've done" He threw his hands up in exasperation, but you were having none of it, "Yeah right, they're all just excuses, Dean, and you know it"

He mumbled something about you caring more about his car than you did him, and you chuckled, patting his leg to provide him some comfort, "That's not true, I even baked you pie the other day!"

He shook his head and pressed his lips to your temple, "I want a kiss..." You smiled, but refused, earning a whine from him, "You can have it later, Dean" He pouted his lips and nuzzled your neck, "But I want it now!"

You glance at him from the corner of your eye, and he flashed you a cheeky smile, but you still said no and he huffed in annoyance, "I always kiss you when you ask me to...even if I'm driving, (Y/n)"

You burst out laughing, feeling him chuckle against your skin, "Yeah, cause you're a reckless driver, Dean. And because you just can't resist my charms, baby!"

"Damn, you're a mean, little thing, (Y/n)!" You nodded, mumbling a quick 'Yep!' as Dean sighed and sat still next to you, opting on enjoying the ride as his girlfriend drove his Baby for the first time.

Not even ten minutes later, and Dean's eyes were trailing down your body, stopping to gaze at your thighs left bare by the skirt you were wearing. He bit down on his bottom lip, his hand forming a fist on his jean-clad thigh.

He shifted his eyes back up your body, licking his lips when he focused on your cleavage, and before he knew it, he was moving closer to you once more. His hand found your thigh as he nuzzled your neck, making you exhale a surprised gasp, "Dean? W-what are you doing?" Your hands tightened on the wheel when his lips brushed your skin.

"I want you...bad." He groaned the words out, grabbing the insides of your thigh and giving it a rough squeeze, "Dean, I'm driving!" He chuckled at that, pulling back to look at you.

"I know, and it got me so hard, (Y/n)! Watching my baby girl driving my Baby. You have no idea what a turn on it is" He pushed his hand further up your thigh, finding your panties and pushing them to the side.

"Mmmhm, I'm not the only one who's turned on, am I?" You sucked your lower lip between your teeth, "Dean, please..." He gently mouthed at your skin, before he sank his teeth into it and your back arched.

"Stop the car!" You slowed down at his order, but didn't stop altogether, "Huh?" His lips brushed your earlobe and you shivered, "I said: stop the car, (Y/n)! I want you, and I want you now."

You pulled up on the side of the road, feeling your heart almost beating out of your chest as your breathing quickened. Dean was tugging down your underwear before you even had a chance to turn to face him properly.

His lips captured yours, while you wrapped your arms around his neck and he manoeuvred you to straddle him, making you moan in his mouth as you rubbed on his hard member, "Fuuuck! You're so damn hot, baby" You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to you so you could press your lips to his one more time, nipping and biting on his full bottom one.

His hands settled on your waist for a few seconds, just keeping you secure in his hold before he was gripping tightly at your bare thighs, pushing up the fabric of your skirt to get better access at you.

Rough fingers found your dripping core, the both of you moaning at the contact, and you pushed down onto him, silently telling him that you wanted more since your lips were still attached to his.

Dean got the hint and stroked your clit, drawing light circles on it until you were panting for air and you had to pull back from his lips, giving him the chance to attack your exposed neck.

You groaned when he teased your flesh with his teeth, gently tugging on his locks, "Take your shirt off, sweetheart" You nodded and went to remove the piece of clothing, letting it fall next to you as your arms found his shoulders once more.

The hand that was still on your butt snaked up and unhooked your bra, setting your breasts free and you quickly shrugged it off, "I can't believe we're doing this on the side of the road..."

Dean eyed your hardened nipples, smirking to himself, "And I can't believe I've never let you drive Baby before!" You were about to stress that point out, but your words died in your throat when he ducked his head and his lips found your left boob.

He gently mouthed at your tender flesh; his tongue poking out to circle around the hard bud before he was sucking it into his mouth, locking his green eyes on yours. You kept rocking your hips back and forth, groaning and resting your forehead on his shoulder when he pushed a finger into your entrance.

"Your pussy is so wet for me, baby, could slip right into you, couldn't I?" You sank your teeth in your bottom lip, nodding your head as your breathing grew short, "Yes! D-Dean...please!" He hummed, keeping you still in his hold while he slowly pumped his digit.

"Please what, sweetheart?" You pulled on the strands of his dirty-blonde hair, moaning when you felt another finger at your entrance, "I n-need to come! Please, baby, make me-make me come"

"It's so sexy when you beg, (Y/n)!" With that he pushed the second finger into you, building up his tempo when your walls started to flutter around him. You brought your lips back on his, kissing him with all you had while his free hand toyed with your boobs.

The tight coil in your lower abdomen was right on the verge of snapping, and Dean knew it; he crooked his fingers inside of you and pressed his thumb to your clit, making you claw at his shoulders as you came with a loud groan of his name.

After he helped you ride your high, he pulled out of you and stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean of your juices and moaning obscenely at the taste of you, "That...that should be illegal for you to do!"

He chuckled down at you and you smiled, slumping against his chest and allowing his steady heartbeat to help you calm down and even your breathing. You closed your eyes, feeling his hand moving soothingly over your back and helping you relax.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, before you reluctantly pulled yourself up and looked at him, "You just couldn't wait until we got home, could you?" He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, eyes gleaming excitedly, "It's your fault for making driving a car look like the sexiest thing ever..."

You shook your head at him and he leant down to peck your lips, making you smile at his boyish expression, "...besides, sexy times in Baby were bound to happen sooner or later" He wiggled his eyebrows and you playfully slapped his chest, before grabbing your bra.

"Dean Winchester, I know you have my panties, you better hand them over right now!" You tried to make your voice as authoritative as you could, hoping your smile wouldn't show, "Okay, I do have them, but how about we make a deal, huh? You get us back home in the next 30 minutes and I'll give them back, if you fail I get to keep them!" 

"Dean, you've already taken two pairs..." He nodded, smiling smugly at your annoyed huff, "What can I say, I need something of yours to keep me company when I'm away on hunts" You rolled your eyes and took your seat behind the wheel once more.

"Fine, but if I make it, I'm taking another one of your shirts, buddy!" You winked at him and turned the engine on while he chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, baby girl!"

You dodged every attempt at conversation he tried to make, knowing that if you'd let him distract you, you would undoubtedly end up losing another pair of underwear, and you didn't want that, plus, his shirts were so comfy you just had to steal another one.

There was a huge grin stretched on your lips when you pulled up in front of your apartment and turned to look at the disappointed, cute frown on Dean's face. You'd made it in 23 minutes, which meant you had earned yourself a new, cozy pyjama.

"I should've said 20 minutes instead of 30..." You giggled and leant over the bench seat to place a peck on his stubbly cheek, "Yeah, you should have..." You climbed out of the car, tugging your skirt down in the process and when you turned around you found Dean staring at you with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Got some problem there, babe?" You kinked an eyebrow at him and took your time in swaying your hips to his side of the car, "I'm pretty sure, Dean, that you won't be smiling that much, if my neighbour gets an eyeful of what's underneath this skirt...again"

You finished your sentence and span on your heels, making your way to your door and leaving Dean staring at you with his mouth hanging open, "Wait a second, what do you mean with 'again'?" You glanced at him over your shoulder and unlocked the door, walking inside.

Just like you were expecting, he was right behind you, closing the door behind his back as he stared at you, "Let me explain, baby! See, I was...just kidding!" You burst out laughing and Dean groaned, shaking his head at you as he went to sit on your couch.

You walked up to him and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck, "Did you really get jealous?" He was pouting his lips, pretending to be mad, even though he brought his arm around your waist as soon as you sat down, "What kind of question is that? I was ready to mark my territory, (Y/n)"

You ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed his lips affectionately, "Well, you don't have to, baby" He smiled to himself when you nuzzled his neck, loving the way you cuddled in his arms, before you broke the moment trying to get up.

"Where do you think you're going? I was enjoying that, you know" You kissed him one last time and stood up, smoothing your skirt down and noticing how he licked his lips, "I know, me too! I'll be right back, I just-ehm...really need to change into something more comfortable"

Dean whined softly and you chuckled, picking up your bag from where you'd left it on the coffee table and hurriedly making your way upstairs to get changed. You pulled on the lingerie you'd bought at the store, and checked yourself in the mirror a few times, before making your way back to him.

Your bare feet padded softly on your apartment's tiled floor and thanks to what you referred to as his hunting superpowers, Dean tilted his head back to look at you, "Damn, baby! You look...is that the...fuck, come here!"

You chuckled at his stuttering, flustered state and walked up to him, standing between his parted legs and letting him devour you with his intense, dark, moss green eyes, "So? Does it look as good as you thought it would?"

You turned on yourself so that he could enjoy the complete view and heard him groan in the back of his throat, "Oh, sweetheart, you have no freaking idea!" His hands grabbed your hips and he pulled you down on him, making you sit on his lap again, this time with your back to his chest.

He slowly caressed his way over your thighs, parting them as he went and you shivered as he breathed on the back of your neck, "I don't even know where I want to start..." He nipped at your supple flesh while his hands continued mapping out your entire body.

Taking his sweet time, Dean made sure to teasingly trail his fingers on every single one of the spots that he knew made you squirm for him, until you were panting and arching your back in an attempt to push yourself closer to his hands.

Frustration started to take its toll on you, so you stood up and turned around to straddle him, "Stop grinning like a fool, Winchester!" You pressed your body to his, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and his grin only widened, "Uhm...why don't you make me, sweetheart?"

"You're so bad!" He raised his eyebrows, smirking as you threaded your fingers through his sandy locks, "I am...I'm a bad, bad guy, (Y/n)" You slowly licked your lips and he tightened his arms around you, "I should probably make you leave then, cause I am, and I've always been a good girl, Dean"

You purred the words in his ear, before you squeaked in surprise when he flipped you on your back on the couch and hovered over you with lust-filled eyes, "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you sound, (Y/n)?"

He didn't allow you the chance to answer as he pressed his lips back on yours, immediately swiping his tongue on your lower lip and pushing it inside your mouth as soon as you granted him access. Your arms tightened around his neck, and your hands found his hair.

You moaned into his mouth and he growled in response, his hand snaking down along your backside to grab a handful of your ass and give it a squeeze, making you arch your back and push your chest flush with his.

"And this ass! So...so good" He gave it a playful slap and you whimpered, mouthing at the skin along his chiseled jaw and hearing him chuckle, "You like that, don't you? I bet you'd love it if I took you on my thighs and gave you a nice spanking, until your perfect ass gets cherry red for me!"

More wetness pooled between your thighs at his words, and you were one hundred percent sure he'd noticed the desperate look in your eyes when he pulled back to stare down at you, "Fuck! You want that? You really want me to spank you? God, you wanna do it now, baby girl?"

You bit on your lip and thought for a second, before you made your decision, "Not now, I want you-I need you to fuck me, please, you made me wait long enough, Dean" You leant up and teasingly brushed your lips on his, pulling back before he could actually kiss you, and he growled, ducking his head down to follow you.

The hand that wasn't on your butt tangled in your hair, and he tugged on the strands, making you groan as you rolled your hips and ground yourself on his hard girth, pulling a hiss past his kiss-swollen lips.

He kept kissing you as you grew more frustrated, your hands moving to pull the annoying pieces of clothing that were separating you from his body, "Lose the clothes, Winchester, now!" He nodded absently, but refused to let go of you so you pushed him off and kinked your eyebrow expectantly.

He grinned foolishly down at you and pressed one last kiss on your lips before he started to shrug off his flannel. You always enjoyed watching him as he took his clothes off, especially when he was doing it for you, "Someone seems to be enjoying the show..."

You smiled as you tried to clench your thighs for some friction but failed since his body was blocking you, and decided instead, to fasten the process by slipping your hand under his t-shirt and caressing your way up his lower abdomen, "Can you really blame me?"

Dean finished taking his tee off and lay back onto you; his hands running down your sides to rest back onto your hips before he snaked them to your ass and pulled you up until your hips were flush, "I certainly cannot blame myself for thinking about you 24/7"

Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt him even through the fabric of his pants and you released a small sigh, "You will undoubtedly be only thinking about this, if you don't stop teasing, Dean" He pouted his pink, full lips playfully, and then he was bringing them back on yours.

"You, sweetheart, would never do that to me, because you know that I-" He cut himself off before the words could spill out of his mouth and stared at you with an unreadable expression, "That you what?" You looked up at him, your usual little smile gracing your lips, and Dean wanted to tell you so bad, but he wouldn't; he knew he wouldn't.

You were there with him, your hands on his shoulders, his on your hips and that was all that mattered to him; he was sure you knew how he felt about you, just like he was sure that you had those same feelings for him, he could see it in your eyes whenever you looked at him as if you were reading his soul like an open book.

"That, ehm...that I'm the only one who knows how to do this..." His hand dove into your lace panties and immediately found that sensitive spot that no one else but you during your alone time had ever found, that was, until Dean came across it once when he was going down on you and it became his go to way to make you scream his name.

"Ah! T-that is so n-not fair, Dean!" He chuckled, watching as you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth and pushed yourself more firmly on his working fingers, "You think so? Uhm...cause I think what really is unfair; is you, walking down wearing this..."

He glanced down to your still bra-covered boobs, biting on his fleshy lower lip, "...and then telling me that you wanna take it all away from me. That's definitely not what a good girl would do!" You chuckled lightly, chest heaving with the rapid breaths you were sucking in as Dean kept working on you.

One of your hands stayed buried in his hair, while the other one travelled down the defined expanse of his back until it reached his ass and you dug your nail into the firm, round flesh, making him hiss, "Baby, please! Do you know h-how long I've been waiting? I've been a-aching for you since you k-knocked on my door earlier"

He hummed pleased at your confession and flickered his middle finger on your clit; a low moan falling from your lips, "Want me to fuck you now, babe? Right here, on the couch?" You nodded, attaching your lips to his neck and suckling a mark on his freckled skin.

"Yes! Yes, right here, right now...please, D-Dean" He loved it when you moaned his name like that; when you begged him in your sexy, wrecked voice. He could never say no to you when you pulled that on him, "God, baby girl, sure just-just..." He trailed off and pulled away from you to get rid of his pants.

You sat up and took the matter into your own hands, unbuckling his belt before unbuttoning his jeans. Normally you would tease him like he did to you, partially because you knew he liked it almost as much as you did; but this time your will was out powered by your lust.

Dean stood up and peeled off both his pants and underwear, while you turned to face him; your hands going to rest on his thighs as you pressed kisses along his hip bones, heading for his member, which rested on his lower abdomen begging for your attention.

You wrapped your hand around him and pumped a few times before you were directing it into your mouth. Wrapping your lips around his tip, you made sure to bob your head up and down, coating him with your saliva with the aid of your hand.

Dean's head tipped back as he moaned your name, his fingers finding your hair before he seemed to regain his bearings long enough to unclasp your bra and set your breasts free. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked, keeping your tongue pressed to his sensitive underside, until he pulled you off with a loud, wet pop.

He ducked down and kissed you, sucking on your bottom lip as he lifted you up and made you lie back on the couch, settling himself between your parted thighs once more. His fingers found the waistband of your panties and he quickly pulled them down your legs, as you stretched them up to help him with the process.

"You're so fucking good with your mouth!" You nodded and stopped him as he was slipping down your body, undoubtedly planning on repaying you the favor, "You know I love your tongue on me, Dean, but I cannot take anymore teasing at the moment"

Your hand found his length and you lined him up with your entrance; the both of you moaning when he pushed inside of you. You were so wet that you needed no time to adjust to his size, so you rolled your hips, urging him to move which he gladly did.

With your back arched up, Dean took it as an invitation to attack your boobs, mouthing at the tender skin before he started tonguing your hard nipples, "Bite it, Dean, please!" He obliged and sucked the bud onto his mouth, his teeth gently caging it, pulling a filthy, wanton groan out of you.

His green eyes were examine your face like always; watching you as he managed to flood your entire being with pleasure, was Dean's favorite thing to do. He was pistoning his hips against yours, growling in the back of his throat as your walls started to clamp down on him.

You tugged on his locks, pulling him up to crash your lips on his as your free hand scratched its way down his back, and his hands went to play with your boobs. You met him thrust for thrust, your thighs tightening around his waist as you neared your climax, "Please, please, please..."

You had no idea what you were asking him to do, but apparently Dean did, cause he shifted slightly and hit your g-spot dead on, and a couple of thrusts later he bottomed out, just gently rocking the both of you as you exploded around him, and triggered his own release.

He kept slowly moving inside of you, until you both rode out your highs, to then nuzzle your neck as you both basked in the afterglow. You stayed wrapped up in each other until you'd both regained your breathing, "Now, that's what a good girl would do"

You shook your head at him, laughing as he sat up pulling you with him and  chuckling, "Tell you what, you get me something to eat, and I'll pretend I didn't hear that" He chuckled even harder and picked up his t-shirt to clean the both of you, before making his way to the kitchen.

Spotting his phone on the coffee table, you grabbed it and decided to take a sexy selfie, already knowing he would lose it as soon as he saw it. You made sure you covered your boobs, since you'd already put back on your underwear, you took a few pics.

You went to the gallery to decide which one you liked better, and as you scrolled through them, you found something else that made you sprint to find him, "Dean Winchester, what the hell is this?" He turned around from where he had his face into the fridge and his eyes fell on the photo you were showing him.

"Oh. Well-uh...I can explain that, (Y/n)" You stared at him, crossing your arms across your chest, "What are you waiting for then? I'm listening..." Dean sighed and closed the fridge, walking to stand in front of you, "Okay so...I mean it's pretty much what it looks like, you looked so hot I couldn't help myself, babe"

"Dean, I'm naked!" You tried to keep up an angry façade but his puppy eyes were making it hard, "C'mon, you're not naked, (Y/n), only your back is showing...besides, it was our first time doing something in Baby, I had to have something as a remainder"

You pursed your lips, but still let him pull you close to his body, "Why didn't you tell me you were taking it?" He shrugged and looked away pouting his lips, "Because I knew you'd ask me why I've been taking so many pics of you or us together lately..."

Your hand cupped his jaw and you made him look at you again, "Well yeah...I kinda wanna know the reason, Dean. Has-God, Dean, has something bad happened that you haven't talked to me about?"

"What? No! No, baby girl, everything's fine, it's just that...fuck, I'm so gonna regret this. I wanted to print them and add them to your album" He said the last sentence so quickly you almost didn't get it, almost.

A smile broke on your lips and you pulled him down for a kiss, "You could've just said so, you know...wait a minute, you're not still competing with my ex, are you?" At that Dean groaned, pulling away from you to go back to the fridge and avoid answering your question.

"Oh my God, you are! How many times do I have to tell you that he means nothing to me anymore, baby?" He shrugged his shoulders one more time and you came up behind him, pressing your body to his and wrapping your arms around his hips, right where his boxer's waistband rested.

"Will you look at me, please? I already told you I can take them off if you want me to..." Your lips gently brushed his skin, right before he turned around to face you once more, "No, no, you don't have to do that, (Y/n), I'm acting as a baby and I know it"

You grinned at him and handed him his phone, telling him to check his new screen saver, "Holy fuck, (Y/n)! Are you for real? Shit, I can't believe you were scolding me about taking a pic with your back showing...after you took this one?!"

"You don't like it? I can delete for you if you want me to..." You innocently looked up at him, and Dean groaned, wrapping his arm around your body, "Yeah, there's no way I'm letting that happen!"

With that he picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist and walked back to your living room, "You know, I have no idea how long I'm gonna stay away during the next hunt...I think we should take more photos to help me cope with not having you around!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows excitedly, and you threw your head back in laughter, your arms wrapped around his neck to keep yourself up, "Then we better take it to the bedroom this time, what do you say?"

He closed his eyes for a second, mentally high fiving himself, "I say you're gonna be the death of me, woman!" You nodded, winking at him playfully, before you decided to tease him a little more by sucking another mark on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as usual, I love reading your comments, so if you want to, feel free to leave me one! *kisses*


End file.
